Moments Like These Make Everything Worse
by Bullheaded
Summary: Axel and Demyx find a girl totured after Xigbar walks out of a door in the Organization's Headquaters. Saving her may change everything they ever knew about themselves and being a Nobody. But why? T for now. OC. Done, next addition out.
1. Begining the Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters besides the ones I make up.**

**Ashes: Ok, boys and girls. I would love to present that I'm working on a video game story because I love KH. And KH2. So I decided to make a story that would accent my life and mix it a little. OK. Lets get this show on the row! **

* * *

_During the time that Sora, Donald and Goofy were locked away, surronded and fighting endless puzzled scrambled memories another was chosen for the ever changing powers of the Keyblade._

_During this time the worlds came to complete stop. Time froze as yet another Keyblade weilder was chosen._

_The door of Kingdom Hearts began to glow with a illuminated light that spread throughout the everlasting darkness. A dark hole. One from the far off world began to circle in the ground. It's dark arua rising from the floor._

_Just then a piercing light came through the hole and shot up into the sky._

_Then the light settled and a bodily figure fell out. A girl. Thirteen in age. Brown spikey lay down hair that fell to about her shoulder. Her tight red shirt and baggy black shorts. A blue vest and a necklace with a crown on it. She slowly floated down to the floor below her._

_Her black sneakers touched the ground softly._

_Her eyes open, a deep blue pool of light._

_The ground below her was a crest. A boy. Blue eyes and brown hair weilding a blade. She looked at it with curiousity. It looked like some sort of key._

_Then she looked at her surrondings. A black everlasting place._

_Just then something before started to form. A black thing. A shadow. Then it grew out of the ground. It had yellow eyes and a round head. It moved quickly. Then it came toward her, jumped into the air and..._

_A light filled her hand. Then all a sudden a blade appeared withen her fingers. It looked like the one on the floor._

_She swung it out in front of her, then the black thing dissapeared._

_She sighed in relief._

_Just then a door appeared._

"Now young Keyblade master...There is much to learn and so little time to understand it" _the booming voice said._

_She walked slowly toward the door. Grabbing onto the handle the door creaked open and a light filled in front of her eyes. She stared in awe._

"Remember, the heart is a powerful thing. You must learn to weild it. Just remember. Don't be afraid." _The voice began again. The light filled out in front of her. _

_Just then the light disappeared and she was in a new crest and then stairs began to appear. One by one they filed up the to a greater crest. More and more stairs._

"Now. Remember. Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer." _the voice began again._

_She followed up the stairs, running at top speed. Resting the keyblade on her shoulder, she kept running. Hoping this was just a dream, she ran faster. Maybe she would wake up. She would love to see her friends._

_She put her first foot on the great crest and then it dissapeared in a flash of light._

_The light slowly dimmed and then she was standing on a wooden platform. Her four best friends standing all around her. She got the sense to walk up to one. _

_"What is your worst fear? Growing up? Being different? Loosing your best friends? Or dieing?" Her friend asked. _

_The girl was confused. "I guess it's dieing..." Her friends nodded, then dissapeared._

_She walked up to another one. _

_"What do you want out of life? Finding treasures? Being the best? Or furfilling your destiny?" The boy asked her._

_"I really want to furfill my destiny." The boy dissapeared._

_She walked up to her other friend. "What are your most prized possesions? Friends? Life? Or yourself?" the different boy asked._

_"Friends..." _

_The boy was gone._

_She walked over to the last boy. The last person._

_"What side do you want to be on the most? Light or Dark?"_

_She stopped. She looked around. Then when she came to mind to speak, she couldn't say anything. The only thing that slipped out was "L--" The boy was gone._

_A hole in the floor began to grow bigger. Purple and black swirls surronded the girl. The blue skies dissapeared. The ocean was gone in a flash. And the girl was being swallowed. In a minute, she was gone._

_She landed on a crest. Three platforms in front of her. One had a man in a black cloak. One had a boy with blond hair. And the other had a boy with brown hair. He seemed to be asleep._

_She walked up to him._

"To live with a purpose. To be immortal. To set things right." _the voice began._

_The girl looked over to the black cloaked man. She walked over to him._

"To be nothing. To never have a destiny. To live in the shadow of another person." _the voice boomed._

_She walked over to the boy with blond hair._

"To be a Nobody. To live a life with a purpose and a destiny of another. To never exsist." _the voice echoed out of earshot._

_She looked at all three of them. The one in the black cloak sounded odd. The third one to serious. The first one to nice. She walked up to the cloaked man. He put out his hand. She took it, not knowing what would happen._

"Is this your choice?" _She nodded._

"Your destiny is set. You understand so little. But you will learn."

_The room became light once again._

"Nira!"

She awoke to her mother's voice.

"Nira! Your friends are here!"

Nira put her feet on the floor. She turned, looking out the window.

"Good morning Nightmare Nation..."

* * *

"So what are we doing today?" Nira said. 

Layla, her best-and only-girl friend she had smiled. "Well, Raiko wants to go to the haunted house..."

"But almost every house in Nightmare Nation is haunted." Koa-a dirty blond boy-pointed out.

Nira rolled her eyes. Streching her arms and tilting her head back slowly she put her hands behind her head. The sky here is always dark, always clouded, always, so, lonely.

Tom-a carrot top red head-pointed to the horizon. "Hey, thats never been there before." He stated.

Nira took away her arms and pushed some hair from her eyes. Squinting, off in the distance, you could see a darker sea of clouds slowly fumbling toward the city. Lightning cackled in the distance. Then thunder shook the ground.

'That is not normal' Nira thought.

Raiko pulled something circular object out of his pocket on his baggy jeans. "Well, if we want to check it out, we better move..." They all nodded.

Just then lightning shattered the silence. Layla squeled and gripped onto Tom-who at this point was blushing madly-shrugged her off. "C'mon" He broke into a run. The rest went along except for Nira.

She was still looking at the sky.

'This is all so very strange...' She thought. She took a step forward then froze, looking down, she saw a shadow bigger then hers. She whipped around. Nothing but the houses that they had walked by earlier.

She smacked her hand on her forehead. "Snap out of it!" She looked up again and there was a cloaked man about twenty paces back. "Hey! Who are you!" The figure stayed silent. With a snarl twitching at her lips she turned and ran to catch up with her friends.

* * *

The haunted house fronts doors hung open, banging widly in the wind, sending a shiver down Nira's spine. She bit her lip and turned to her friends. All of them were looking forward. Unaware. 

"Guys, I don't think this--" They all walked forward and through the gates. She outstretched her arm, fingers wanting to grabbed them away from the house. She sighed and followed. There was nothing she could do.

Inside the house everything was dusty and cold. All the furniture was covered in tattered white sheets. Old curtains swayed in the breeze that managed to creep through the broken window. The floors creaked below their feet as they walked. Everything seemed so-so-odd.

"Hey, Layla, do yah think there's any ghost in here?" Tom said.

Then Raiko made a moaning sound and waved his arms in front of him trying to act like a ghost.

"Stop it!" She yelped.

Nira walked forward to the grand staircase and rubbed her hand over the well finished railing. "I don't understand why anyone would leave this house...Hey! Guys--" She turned to see her friends all leaving. She ran after them and tried to grab onto Koa's shoulder but she went right through him and fell onto her face.

"Wha?" And they were gone.

She got to her feet-brushing off-and turned around. A man in a black cloak-about a foot taller then her-was standing there, arms crossed and hooded. She snarled. "You did this--!"

"Aw, but no. You simply did it yourself."

"How!?" He chuckled.

"Temper temper. It might hurt you someday..." He pointed at her.

"What--" The spot in the middle of her forehead began to throb. She grabbed it not taking her eyes off the myterious man. She took a step forward then simply fell. Her vision was now very blurry.

"Why are you doing this?"

He took off his hood "Because I want to..." She was gone in darkness. She had black out before he took off his hood.

He simply walked up to her, kicking her gently to make sure she was out. "Pt. Nothing but a little girl. Why would they want her in the Organization?" He kneeled down, picking her up a black portal opened and he walked through it with her in his arms. They left no trace of ever being there but a simple drop of blood on the floor.

* * *

_"Wake up"_ A voice called through the darkness. 

Nira's eye blinked open. Her head hurt and her body ached. "Wha--Where am I?" She looked around. A metal table with a bunch of sugery tools-which got her worried-beside her, and from what she could feel she was bond.

"Well it depends." The voice said again.

Suddenly she felt something cold and hard cut a little in her right cheek. She cried out in pain.

"Will you join us?" It asked.

"no..." The same feeling came to her other cheek.

Blood trickled down her cheeks. Her vision was still blurry so she couldn't see much.

"Will you join?"

"No!" She felt the steel thing run down her arm. She screamed.

"I think you had enough..." She spit at whoever or whatever it was. Aparently it landed right or else she wouldn't of gotten slapped a little bit later. She heard the door close and she began to cry, her vision came clear with the tears. She just kept crying.

* * *

"I'm not going down there again" Xigbar scowled. 

"Yo! Xiggy!" Axel called waving happily.

"I told you not to call me that..." He said. Just then Demyx walked up behind Axel and tackled him.

"Hi there!"

"AHH!!!" Axel screamed as Demyx got off from behind him.

"Why are you so grouchy?" Demyx asked.

"You go treat her now!" Xigbar growled and then walked off. Axel and Demyx, who were confused, exchanged glances and looked at the halfway closed door that Xigbar had come out of.

"Wanna go find out what he's talking about?" Axel said with a smirk.

"No. Not really." Demyx walked over to the door and peeked into the dark door. Not noticing he slowly moved the door aside a bit. Axel coming close behind him. Walking down the stairs it got colder on their skin.

"What do you think is down here?" Demyx asked.

Axel shrugged. "Maybe another experiment that went wrong. Or a girl! Maybe she's a Nobody."

Demyx smiled at the thought of having another girl around. It'd be nice.

Their boots clunked against the stone stairs. Making there way slowly down they began to see a dim light.

Demyx slowly broke into a run, he was excited. Axel followed guickly. At the end of the stairs Demyx and Axel both came to a halt.

"Oh. My. God." Axel said looking at the battered girl dangling from the wall from leather covered bounds. She was bleeding and battered.

"What was Xigbar doing to this girl?" Axel said as Demyx walked over to the metal table. The scalple was covered in blood. Cringing he tried to undo the bindings but couldn't. They were needing a key of some sort.

"Uh, Axel. Little help here." He said pointing to the bindings. Axel walked up and place a finger on the keyhole. With a small amount of fire shooting from his finger the bind came lose. He did the same with the other one.

Demyx carried the girl bridal style up the stairs and into the hallway with Axel slowly following.

Opening the door Axel peeked into the hallway. Nothing. Not one soul. He made a signal it was ok to come out and Demyx came out with the girl. The ran down the hall and turned to corner to come face-to-face with Zexion.

"What are you to doing?" He said bluntly.

Demyx just kept running. Axel, being his normal self, waved his hands in front of his face in a circular motion and said "You didn't see anything" and ran after Demyx.

* * *

**Well here yah go. Have fun. Chapter 1. Hoped you liked it. R&R please!**


	2. Escaping and Captured Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Organization XIII. Kingdoms Hearts is not mine ethier. Sorry.**

**Ashes- Hello, again. Well, yeah. I putting out another story because well, yah know, got good feed back. Oh well, if no reviews, no story chapters. It's your choice. I just ask for a least two reviews of good feed back. Thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

**

Demyx paced the room. Axel sat comfortable in a desk chair and whirled around. The girl hadn't been up for hours, and still no sign of life. "Do yah think she's dead?" Demyx asked randomly. Axel stopped dead. A look that said 'you idiot' all over it.

"No, she's not dead. She's well--I don't know." He sighed. "Lets find out." He got up from the chair and walked over to the girl layed on the bed. He looked over her. Axel turned to Demyx who shrugged and turned back. He sighed.

Putting his hands on the rim of her shirt he ripped the shirt down the front. "Axel! Why did you do that!?" Demyx piped up. Axel turned to him "Well, if she's dead she won't really care." He said. Demyx snarled. Axel turned back to the girl and put his ear on her chest. He couldn't feel anything but heard something far off and faint. Moving his head up her chest and it grew even louder.

He noticed a heartbeat. He lurched back "Holy Shit! She's Human!" He screamed. Demyx was confused.

"She's what?" He snapped back at the red head firestarter. Axel turned to the musician.

"She's _normal..._" Axel said. Demyx smiled. "So she really has a heart! You mean she can feel!?" Axel nodded. Demyx found himself happy, very happy, somehow.

Axel sighed. He knew what came next. He would bound off and tell everyone that there was a new person and she had a heart. "Yeah. Yeah. She can feel all the fru fru stuff. What so special?" Axel closed his eyes. "'Because I've never seen a person up close and I want to ask so many questions.'" Axel mocked Demyx as if he was a little four year old.

Demyx snarled. Then he turned and looked down at the girl. She had hair that was sorta spikey and was about to her shoulders. "Hey, she looks like that one Sora kid. Don't she?" Demyx stated. Axel walked over and inspicted.

"Yeah she does. Why?" Axel asked. Demyx looked at him. Demyx smiled.

"So...if we get her to pick our team she'll work against Sora, helping us get 'hearts' like Xemnas wants" He said. Axel smirked and nodded. All they had to do was wait.

* * *

_The streets were dark. Extremly dark, only one street light gave off a fading amber glow. Nira was standing below this very street light. "I don't want to be myself anymore. I'm not myself." She said._

_Looking down at her hands they were covered in black leather cloves. Her clothing slowly turned into a black cloak with dangling chains from the neck, a hood on the back. "Why am I here? Why am I changing like this?" She said. Looking up at the light everything seemed better until it change white._

_"Why do I want to be this way?" She asked herself. "Why did I choose this path?" Nira was puzzled. _

_"All I want is to go home. Be myself. Be nothing. Again." Nira's tears fell down her soft cheeks and bleached the cement bellow, dark pools began to form below her feet. They began to devower Nira as she sunk into the street. She put up one hand, even though she knew no onw would catch her._

_Out of nowhere. Her hand let out a black mass, it's essence devowering her hand. Then out of nowhere her hand turned metal. "Is that my power? To protect?" She said and the darkness devowed her._

_

* * *

_

Nira's eyes fluttered opened slowly. Blinking a few times she began to push herself up off the bed. At that moment a pain shot up through her arms and through her neck. She fell back down.

She looked around with her eyes instead. Two men, about six or seven ages older then her were asleep. One in a desk chair and the other leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Both wearing black cloaks.

One was a blond, mullet style hair. Slim, and hansom.

One was a firey red head, spiked up in the back. Slim and well, evil looking.

Nira had to get out of here and fast. She lifted herself once more ignoring the pain and quietly getting out of the bed. She tip-toed past the two sleeping men and across the room. She slowly slipped out the door closing it slowly so she wouldn't make any noise. It clicked shut.

She walked quietly down the hall and peeked around the corner, no one was there. She turned the corner, tip toeing down the hall once more. Slowly making her way to the corner she heard voices and footsteps. She became frantic. Her eyes scanned the hallway. No doors. No way out.

Then she found inner strength. She felt it boiling up in her stomach. Some thing told her to jump. She did. Two older men walked around the corner. One had grey hair pulled over his one eye, he was guiet. The other one had light brown hair down to his shoulders. He was talking.

_"Don't look up. Don't. Look. Up."_ She thought over and over again. She squezed her eyes shut. Just then the grey haired one stopped and the other one stopped two. She could feel the grey haired ones eyes on her, they were burning holes in her skin.

"Look up" He said simply. The brown haired one looked up. Something inside Nira, like a worm controling her, told her to cock her head back and hiss. So she did. But what came out wasn't human. It was a low, long, deep demonic hiss that sent shivers down her own spine.

The browned haired one stood shocked. His eyes turned small. Mouth gaped open only so far. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Nira jumped down. She looked at them both then pushed past them and ran. At speeds she never ran at before.

She was spotted. Which wasn't good. Just then she froze. Something in her body told her to stop. She skidded to a stop and looked around the corner. A man with an eyepatch was walking down the hall.

**_"Him, it's him..." _**Nira's mind hissed. Itstantly she felt anger burn inside her. Filling withen her stomach and bursting. She jumped out from behind the corner and roared. The man looked up. He snarled.

Something appeared in his hands. Like some kind of sniper thing. Guns. "So, your alive. Wonder how you got out of that torture chambor." He got into a fighting position. So did Nira.

Her eyes turned a deep black. "I was wondering when you would come. Xigbar." He smirked.

"Well. Well. Xemnas was right. The infection _is _getting worse." He chuckled. "Well, Sirena, when did you come to your senses?" He said.

Nira growled even though her mind was clearly puzzled. _"Who the hell is he talking about?" _She asked herself.

**_"I'm what he's talking about you fool. I can't believe I got stuck with you as a host." _**Nira growled. And slapped herself mentally.

"What did you do to me!" She demanded.

Xigbar's weapons dissapeared. He chuckled. "I demand an answer you overaged zit!" Nira yelled.

His face hardened again. "I'm not old. Nothing old about me." He paused, "I injected you with a virus. It has no name but has serious after effects. Those who live after the virus is injected, their minds and bodies become weak, thus making something stronger. Releasing a spiltpersonality. Your perfect for the job." He said smiling.

Nira's fighting position released. "What job?" She asked. Xigbar laughed. "I can't tell you." Nira snarled.

Nira shot forward and was going to attack. She was only a few feet from Xigbar when out of nowhere a man appeared. He had grey hair, sorta spikey. Blue eyes. Stern face. Time froze. He pressed his palm against her forehead and pushed.

In a second she was flying through the air and slammed into the wall. The wall cracked and collasped. She slid down and landed on the floor. She was still awake and amazingly not in serious pain.

She snarled at him and tired to get back up when he put up his palm again. "I wouldn't do that." He said. She growled and then her eyes went back to blue.

"What did you do to me!?" She demanded.

"Nothing to serious." He said. She snorted.

"Yeah right. It's a disease! Deadly! How many people have you tired in on!? Hundreds!" She asked, it was sorta cruel.

"Only you." He said. She got to her feet and felt the pain rush up her spine. She fell to her knees.

"I don't care. I want to go home!" She demanded.

He shook his head "You can't do that, not now." He said. She snarled. She was pissed. "Why!? Are you guys some kinda over educated perverts!?" She yelled.

"You have some attitude--" Xigbar was cut off. By the grey haired man. "You are not an experiment. We are not perverts. And you can't leave unless you agree to join us--"

"No way in hell!" She snapped. He narrowed his eyes. "My name is--" She cut him off. "I don't care what your name is! I want my friends, family!" she screamed. "Xemnas." He finished. Just then the blond and red head appeared.

_"Oh, great. More wackjobs." _Nira thought. The red head spoke first. "We are terribly sorry for the trouble she caused. It's all Dem--my fault." He said. Aparently he blaimed the blond one a lot.

The blond haired one walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, covering her mouth with his hand. Her muffled screeches echoed off his glove. She got her mouth free. "Ok, Mansex. Tell me where I am? And why?" He ignored her rude comment.

"Your at Castle Oblivion. And your our new member- if you agree. Of course, Nira." Xemnas said. Nira didn't like his tone.

She snorted. "Ok, fine, I'll be in your little fan club, but I'm have nothing to do with any of you or with anything you doing. Got it, Mansex." She yelped when he grabbed her chin. "Get away--"

"If you join, you can't leave." He said. Getting real close to her face. She spit on him. He drew back and wipped his face clean. "Fine. Your not apart, you just need to help--"

"No, I'll stand and watch. Do something for my own plans I have for _you _and you little fan club, ok, Mansex." She said. The blond covered her mouth and Xemnas left. Xigbar shot a look at her and walked off. And the blond and the red head took her hostage in the blonds room. And well, they talked.

* * *

"And so your sayin' I don't exsist!" Nira screamed. The two males jumped back at the sound of her voice. Demyx had this insecure smile on his face trying to stay cool. Axel was scowling, he couldn't take this. 

Then he stood up "Ok, you's a Nobody! Deal! The only reason your joining is because we want to be real, nothing more! Then you can live back in--where-ever you came from!" Nira clenched her fist. She shot a look at the blond and red head and then sat down on the bed, silent.

She wasn't going to take this stuff. It was to much for her in a matter of three hours. She had seen the whole city, the whole castle and got into several fight in those past three hours. It was horrible.

"This may seem like a shock but you really are--" Demyx got cut off by Nira standing so close to him that their noses were touching.

"I don't care! I can't! So if you haven't noticed, I'm in a bad 'mood' ok. I'm not important at all to you guys, of course. Your all tools!" She said.

"Thats not true!" Axel stated. Nira snorted and slammed her foot on the granite floor making a rumble go through the floor shaking the room.

"We are! Unless you haven't notice Asshole-we are being used, you are, I am. He is! C'mon! Open your shadowed eyes, we are nobodies. We don't matter even if we are real or not!" She paused to catch her breath. "Plus. The human heart cannot be measured by any mathmatics or magic. Not one of us, not even Mansex could control the very power of the heart itself. We're doomed to fade with life itself."

"It's Axel. Got it memorized?" He paused. "Plus, maybe we can't, but we mine as well believe we can so we can exsist in _some_ way. Or at least believe we can. To each other."

Demyx butted in "But maybe we do have hearts, there just--sleeping." Nira and Axel exchanged glances.

"What?!" They said at the same time. Demyx slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Like, just maybe, maybe that when we becames Nobodies are hearts went to sleep until we realize that we _can _exsist, yah know. Like we're still ourselfs, but just asleep, kinda." Demyx said smiling. Nira pondered the thought.

"He does have a point." She said. Axel nodded. Demyx smiled then there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Saix and all three of you have orders."

* * *

**Earlier In The Meeting Room**

"So what are her powers?" Saix asked. Xemnas simply shrugged. Then a bitter sweet smilw came onto his face, as if he knew what came next.

"She doesn't own an element. She has no offical powers, she is what they called an Indigo child. Very unique. But when one because a Nobody - a strong Indigo child - becomes a Nobody. It's powers become then just feeling sick when something wrong or seeing the future. The injection was simply a lie and a trick that Zexion and Xigbar helped me with."

Saix hardened his face. "But--Xemnas, having her here could--" Xemnas put his hand up to silence him.

"She has the power to morph her body to different materials and protect herself and possibly others. This is why I need her here. She is totally oblivious to the fact she _is _the only one besides Sora who can wield the Keyblade without him calling it back. Plus, her heart can be the finishing touch to my own Kingdom Hearts." He smiled evily.

"Truly this can't work, Sir. No matter--" A red light saber thing was five inches from his face and thats why he had stopped. Saix took in a sharp deep breath. Because he didn't know if it would be his last.

"Do you truly think that the old man Ansem the Wise. His calculations were off. Far behind my knowledge. I surpassed my teacher and now I shall prove him wrong." Xemnas hissed. He dismissed his weapons and turned toward a gaint window over looking the heart shaped moon.

Saix let the breath go. He calmed himself and proved worthy to stay alive. "Go and tell them their going on a mission. I'll fill them in on the details--" Saix turned to leave and grabbed for the doorknob. He opened the door and was about to close it behind him when he heard Xemnas turn.

"Oh, and your going with them. Take Zexion with you. He'll prove effective." Xemnas summoned a portal and walked through dissapearing in a cloud of darkness. Saix let out a sigh. _"Off to Demyx's room." _

_

* * *

_

They were all in the meeting room. Zexion casually leaning against the wall and was totally quiet. Axel sat in a chair that was next to the table flicking a lighter on and off watching the flame apear and dissapear. Demyx sat in a chair whirling in a circle and laughing with glee. Saix was leaning against the door frame and was looking straight at Nira.

_"If her powers are so strong, why does he want me to stick my neck out for her. She'll die anyway. With or without a heart. She's a Nobody right? She shouldn't have one." _He paused his thoughts and looked over to Zexion. He motioned him to come over. Zexion, who lazily noticed Saix walked over slowly and as patiently as possible.

He leaned next to Saix. "What is it, Number Seven?" Zexion asked in a hushed voice.

Saix sorta leaned into him so no one could here. "The Superior said that Nira had a heart. What could that mean, Zexion?" He asked the Cloaked Schemer.

Zexion pondered this, took it into account and then answered. "Maybe she has a heart that can't be used." He whispered. Saix nodded.

"Hey, two lovebirds! Get your asses over here. I wanna know your names." Nira called. Pulling some on her brown hair behind her ear.

Saix scowled and wished her could go to berserker mood on her and get here finished reall soon. Then he felt Zexions hand on his shoulder and then calmed. Knowing it wasn't the time.

They slowly walked over to Nira and sat in two different chairs. "What do you want?" Saix asked.

Nira spun in her chair. "I want-" She spun again "To know-" she spun even faster "Y-Your N-ames!" She said.

Zexion smiled a bit and metally slapped himself. Saix sighed. "My name is Saix. And thats Zexion."

She stopped spinning. "Ok, Mansex. Asshole. Diesel. Sex. Zexy and Roxy" Zexion butted in.

"How do you know of Roxas?" He asked bluntly. "Why should I tell you?" She snapped back. Then sighed. "Because Asshole over here told me about almost everyone besides Mansex." She said. Nira began to spin again. Then all of a sudden as if it was reflex Saix grabbed the rim of her chair and stopped her. Staring deep into her blue pools for eyes he saw something he never saw in a Nobodies eyes. Feeling.

Every feeling was there. Love. Hate. Confusion. Peace. Sadness. Depression. Happiness. Lust. It was all there. Every last one. She held something no other Nobody could bair on their shoulders. The Power of Truth. The element of being human.

"Since every last one of the other organization members have nick names. Lets give her one." Saix paused. "We have The Key of Destiny. Now we have The Warrior of Truth. How 'bout that?" He said. Nira shrugged and nodded. Axel nodded. Demyx jumped happily meaning yes and Zexion nodded as well. Then Xemnas walked in with trouble bragging close behind.

* * *

The dark portal closed behind Nira, Axel, Demyx, Saix and Zexion. They were in Twilight Town. It's sky was a bright yellow mixed with pink and orange. Nira stared at it in awe. Just then Axel ran off.

"Axel! Where are you going!" Demyx screamed. Axel turned around and smiled.

"I got to see an old friend of mine!" And he was gone.

Just then out of nowhere Saix sighed and whispered 'Roxas' slapping his hand to his forehead. He rubbed his temples and then opened another portal. "We're going to the beach." He said and walked through without another word. Zexion followed dissapearing in the darkness.

"Aren't you going with them Nira?" Demyx asked pushing her a bit. She turned smiling sheepishly. Demyx gulped a bit. Grabbing his arm and closing the portal she tugged Demyx into a run.

"Where are we going!?" Demyx said lucky no one was around. Even though no one would probably notice.

"We're going to find Axel. I didn't want Zexy and Sex here anyhow, so why listen." She said smiling and laughing. She made Demyx smile. She was so free and careless about things. Not caring wiether or not something bad happened to her.

Like him almost, even though he was probably a lot weaker then she was. "So where do we start" He said as they both skidded to a stop.

"Here" She said and pointed.

* * *

**Ashes- Sorry it's sorta a cliffhanger. So, please review and I'll update soon. Thanks.**


	3. Bike Chains

**Ashes- Hello everyone. As you well know, I'm very, well, I have a lot of ideas for many different stories. So, no bad comments please. Thanks. R&R please. **

**

* * *

**

_"We're going to find Axel. I didn't want Zexy and Sex here anyhow, so why listen." She said smiling and laughing. She made Demyx smile. She was so free and careless about things. Not caring wiether or not something bad happened to her._

_Like him almost, even though he was probably a lot weaker then she was. "So where do we start" He said as they both skidded to a stop._

_"Here" She said and pointed._

_

* * *

_

Off in the distance they saw Axel and a blond haired kid, Roxas, talking. No, not talking, fighting.

"Who are you!?" Roxas screamed.

Axel scuffed "I'm Axel, we're best buds, don't you remember?"

Roxas snorted, waving his hand out in front of him a keyblade appeared.

Nira gasped _"The weapon from my dream-"_ It made her shiver at the sight of the real thing, making her sweat, her hands were twitching to get her hands on it. Demyx noticed her sudden reaction.

_"She's shaking, twitching to. Man, that must a really powerful weapon for her to act like that--" _He broke from his thoughts when the sound of Axel's chakram fell to the ground and burst into a sudden flame. That's when Nira finally moved.

She bolted at top speed out in front of Roxas, who at this point was only a few feet away from chopping Axel in two. Time slowed down. She lifted her arm. Roxas brang down the keyblade. Demyx ran out of the alley way. Axel flinched. Time sped up and caught up with the current so fast it made them all dizzy.

Roxas was being blocked by Nira's arm. But, it didn't look like her arm at all. There it was a metalic color. Moving like liquid and as strong as a diamond.

Demyx was in awe. Axel had his eyes glued shut until he finally had to courage to open them.

Nira pushed her right foot forward and pushed on her arm making the keyblade and Roxas tumble backwards a bit. "That's not a nice way to talk to a friend, or for a matter of fact, greet." Just then a portal of darkness opened up and Saix and Zexion both walked through.

"Finally caught up, did we?" Axel smirked. Saix sent him the death glare then his eyesight slowly found it's way to Roxas who began to run away.

"Hey! Wait!" Demyx caight Nira this time by the shoulder. He pulled her back and covered her mouth. "No. Bad. Wrong." He said. Her muffled curses stopped.

Axel got to his feet and brushed himself off, turning Saix grabbed him by the collar and pull him off his feet.

"Are you nuts! You could have faded or worse, got her taken away. We're on a mission and from now on you and Demyx are in charge of keeping an eye on her." He settled himself. His eyesight fell on Nira in Demyx's arm with her mouth covered and her arms crossed.

"Well, since you know how to summon your powers, show us your weapon of choice." Demyx let go of the girl and stepped back.

"Well, what do you mean? Is there something I need or do I choose?" She asked.

Axel laughed "Just choose." She nodded.

Putting her arms out in front of her, Nira consentrated on what weapon she'd want. _"Steel. Metal. Guns. Blood. Lots of it. A...Something! A---A protective shield. Umm, claymore. No taken. Guitar. No. Fire! No! Damnit! A gaint--WHIP!!!" _A that moment a silver whip formed in her hands and flowed onto the floor. It flowed like the ocean and had microscopic holes in it.

"What the fuck? It that it?" Axel scuffed. "Knew it, your just another chicken." Nira gave him the death glare. Taking her hand up in the air with the whip she cracked it against the ground making it rumble voilently. Huge spikes had come out of it and stuck into the ground.

_"It has every element in it. Interesting choice." _Zexion thought stupidly. "So what made you pick that weapon?" He asked her.

"Well, don't know. What so big about it?" She said glaring into his eyes.

Zexion then saw it. Emotion that couldn't be tapped into, something a nobody couldn't grasp. It made no sense at all. His notions about being a nobody could be totally ajar because of her. He needed to know if she could harness and produce feeling without having a working and fully capable heart. To him, she was merly a gaint protection cell for the heart itself, as if it needed to be delivered somewhere.

Then it came to him. The finishing key to opening their own Kingdom Hearts.

His eyes flashed ever so slightly but Nira had caught. He knew something and she needed to know.

The whip slowly dissapeared from her hand. Just then Axel stepped in "So, what were you before you became a nobody?"

"Oh, me? Well, I was a juvenile delinquent on probation." She said smiling.

Saix raised an eyebrow. "So the people you hung out with weren't your real friends?" She shot him a look.

"No, they were--jail bodies." She said looking around as they walked over to the station. All five of them seemed to be in a somewhat of good mood besides Saix.

When they got to the station Nira let the boys walked ahead a bit then spun on her heels and ran. "See yah suckers!" She yelled skiding to a stop and turning the corner. She ran and ran. Since she hadn't got her uniform yet it was easy to run.

She ducked into an alley way and watch as Axel ran past and didn't notice her. She chuckled when she peeked around the corner and saw him turn into a different district. She turned and gasped. Standing before her was Zexion.

"God damn." She said under her breath. "Could've got away to--So Zexy, how are you--!" He clamped a hand over her mouth and opened a portal. Picking her up bridal style he walked through. He stepped out onto the beach where you could see the sunset perfectly.

"Puth meh down or I'v chuk ofh you's whick!" Her muffled voice sounded. Zexion's eyes widened for a moment and then he dropped her to the ground. She landed on her butt and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is with all this covering my mouth shit!? It's getting annoying!" Nira yelled. He just crossed his arms and stood firm.

Nira turned away from him and then something hard hit her in the back. It was a black backpack. "Hey, it's my backpack from my room. Wait! You were in my room?!" She yelled again.

Zexion blushed. "Well-uh, I got most of your under garments.." He said.

"You looked at my underwear!? You pervert!" She sounded.

Zexion's face was red. "No! You can't walk around in your old clothes! Besides, your uniforms in there to." He turned. "No ones here, change."

"No!" Nira argued. Zexion turned.

"Ok, how 'bout I go get Axel and he can stand watch!" Zexion snapped back. Nira growled and motioned him to turn around. Then began to stripped her clothes.

_"Man, I wish I had some privacy!" _She thought. Just then the ocean water began to flow towards her through the air. It slowly circled around her and then totally inclosed around her looking like a cloudy blue salt-water egg. _"Now that's cool." _She thought again and then looked at her uniform.

"This will never do. Mine as well." She formed her finger into a knife like thing and cut a section of the uniform out where the belly would be and then slowly cut a strand and made little belt buckle holes and made a sort of belt. Putting it on it looked totally rockin'.

The middle part of the uniform out but it didn't show of her belly because she wore a black shirt under the uniform. It was sorta see through but hey, why not. She had moved the bottome half over a bit so the opening was by the side of her left thigh. It was a little big so thank god Zexion had grabbed a black belt with holes cut out of it.

Making a mirror out of the water she looked at herself. "Absolutely hot!" She spun around and looked at herself again. "Something missing." Just then out of the corner of her eye hanging out of her bag was a pendent.

It glowed purple-blue light from the crystal in the middle. The chain was black and silver and the crest holding the crystal itself was shaped like a heart.

The water dropped. Zexion and Axel stopped talking. Demyx smiled slightly and Saix sighed.

Nira stuck out her tongue and smiled slightly. "Like it." Axel nodded and Zexion said nothing.

"That is so cool! No one in the Organization every thought of that! You really are weird." Demyx said the only one commenting. Nira focused on Saix.

"Well, am I in trouble boss?" She asked sarcasism in her voice. Saix shook his head and began walking the other way dissapearing in a dark hole. "I guess that's a no." She said.

She smiled _"One down, one to go." _She thought looking over to Zexion and giving him the evil eye. "So, where to boy toys?" She said winking at him. He blushed madly and turned the other way. Tieing her hair up in a tight bun with a few strands hanging out she followed the others as they made their way to a hotel.

* * *

"How is she?" Xemnas asked as he turned toward Saix. 

"Well Xemnas, there is no way to explain it." He heard a chuckle. He knew what came next. Saix braced himself for a light saber to pierce his flesh or him to be slammed up against the wall, but nothing came.

"She must be a handfull as I expected. After all, she really can't be tamed. But, I have plans." He was silent after that.

Saix struck something gold, he just didn't know what. "Sir, if we put her in as an equal, what would happen. Would she become to powerful? Or would she be pushed to far?" He asked ready to run or summon a portal.

"Saix, I know you are possibly the only one I can trust now that she's here." He paused. "Because, she has a will, emotions and an unstable mind that no nobody could possibly grasp. Even though they are - untapable - she still holds great value. She could over power me in time."

"Then why did you want her, Xemnas?" Saix was pushing it more then usual.

Xemnas's tan skin was hidden in the dark but the evil around never really was able to be pushed away unless someone of equal light or good was around, like Nira.

"Because if she does overpower me - let's just say there is no way in stopping her." Saix knew it, he was picking them off. "So I sent Axel, Zexion and Demyx. The weak minded and weakest fighters to take care of what needs to be done." Xemnas stated.

"What needs to be done?" Saix asked, he was dead the moment he heard him turn around.

"She needs to understand what it is like being a monster." He stated quickly, Saix was almost unable to catch it.

"Now go." He was gone. Xemnas sighed. "Now you have been caught up to Saix, what a shame. You'll have to go as well." He laughed bitterly as the heart shaped moon above him fed on more and more lost hearts.

* * *

Nira sat on the roof of the hotel watching the neon lights flicker on and off. _"Everything seems so different. So...lost." _She thought when she heard something behind her. She turned a bit when she saw a flash of grey hair. "How old are you Zexion, grey hair isn't really my thing yah know." She joked. 

He chuckled and sat next to her. "Wow. I heard something otherwise then a nasty comment come out your mouth. He lives! He speaks..." She faded off.

Zexion looked at her. "Remembering feelings?" She looked over to him. She smirked. "Hell yeah, or, I guess that's what it's called."

Zexion looked over to her. Then she looked up at the sky. "My life is like a broken bike chain." She paused and sighed. "And I keep on trying to fit every little slot back on but everytime I get back on the damn bike, it breaks again. Over and over and now a days, it's just really gettin' on my nerves." She said.

Zexion somehow understood that. "But what if, you got a new bike chain? Then you could get on your bike and ride." He said. She laughed.

"But what if I can't get that new bike chain, it cost to much." She pointed out. Zexion nodded and looked over the houses.

"Well...how much does it cost?" He asked. Nira looked up at him, every feeling pooling in her eyes. Filling up and filling up until it all came out in one tear that fell done her soft cheek to her chin then fell from her chin onto the roof of where they were sitting.

"My family. My home. My friends. You. Axel. Demyx. Saix." That stopped him in his tracks. "But, then, I think I don't want a new bike chain, because, then I would forget all the stuff it put me through." She paused and smiled. "All the cuts and scratches it gave me when I was learning how to ride. When I popped it out and had to take my time putting it back in. All the sweat and tears begging it to fit when it got to small or to rusty. But yah know, a little oil and trust, it eventaully fits back in." She said.

Zexion smiled and nodded. Nira chuckled and looked at her hand. "Zexion?"

"Hm?" Zexion looked over to her.

"All the calculations and math couldn't amount up to the human heart, not even a small piece." She started. "What Xemnas doesn't see because he's to blinded by hate and jealousy is that, he can't have one. The reason why we tetter on the edge of nothing is because we got pushed and pulled by destiny that the heart wanted."

Zexion frowned a bit. "But why would it choose that path? What would it mean for someone to be put to that fate without a choice?" He asked.

Nira smiled, looking up at the sky and pushing her hair out of her face. "Well, it's because--" She paused to think "It's because we need to learn. Even though our heart doesn't beat or work, we still have one, we just need to shove our pride up our ass and say 'Oh well, I scerwed up' and then realise that other people our sharing the same pain and same thing we are. And that's why we're here."

She took a deep breath. "Sometimes...I just want to moon Xemnas and say 'your an idiot!' But, I'll wait for someone to moon him with me. Just so we get a good laugh and get the same punishment." Nira said with laughter in her voice.

Zexion smiled and nodded, standing up and crossing his arms he felt Nira's hand rest on his chest where is heart was susposed to be. She closed her eyes and a faint glow sparked in her hand. "I can feel it. It's beating." She said and ran into the roof exit so she could go back down the stairs.

Zexion was puzzled. He felt something stiring in his stomach, like butterflies. He felt his face getting hot. He felt something beat against his ribs. He jumped out of his shoes. "What?" He said puzzled. He unwound his arms and pressed one hand over his chest where his heart would be. He felt a beat. A fast, steady, living and calming beat.

"She's right." He felt a tear roll down his cheek and watched it drop onto his gloved hand. "She's right..." Sighing happily. "She is truly going to change everything." And he was gone inside the hotel.

* * *

_Zexion jumped in front of her. "Run! Now!" Axel and Demyx dissapeared in a black hole. Saix grabbed onto her shoulder but she broke free forcing herself onto Zexion. "You don't have to do this!" She screamed._

_He smiled. It was full of feeling. Happiness, sadness, love and hate. Confusion and justice, courage and afraid. But his smile meant everything. _

_He looked away for a brief moment and then looked back to her. "Go, while you still can. Just promise, you won't forget me. Never let me totally live in darkness. Knowing that you will remember me is all that I need." He looked up. Saix was gone._

_Opening a dark hole he pushed her towards it. "Go." He said and turning, begining to run._

_"Wait!" She called. Zexion turned. "I'll remember you. I'll make you come back. Just don't let go. Promise?" She said._

_He nodded. She turned and dissapeared in a moment._

_He felt a tears fall down his cheeks as the keyblade flew for him. Holding out his arms by his sides he waited. Then it came. In a quick and painless movement followed by a painful slam into a brick wall he began to bleed._

_"Remember me---And I'll--always--hang-on..." Slowly his body turned cold along with the falling sun._

_

* * *

_

Nira woke to the sound of Axel falling to the floor followed by a beeper of the alarm clock. "Get up!" Saix began.

"We're off. To The Land of the Dragons." He began.

* * *

**Ashes-Here it is! The new chapter! Review! And message if wanted! C'mon, it can't be all that bad? Can it? sniffle **


	4. Flying Books and Kisses

**Ashes- Ok, the death scene here was fortold in the other chapter but it's not exactly the same. It was a dream telling Nira that Zexion was going to get hurt, but she didn't know how. Ok, please review and thanks for looking.

* * *

**

Land of the Dragons was really cold, more cold then anything Nira had ever felt. She'd never really liked snow. It was cold, wet and last and most important of all, you could go snow blind if you look at it to long.

Nira, ripped a of a part of her old shirt and wrapped it tight around her eyes since she didn't have any sunglasses. She could see through the fabric but not the light reflecting off the snow would blind her.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked. Ripping of another piece Nira stopped half way. She looked at him through the black fabric.

"Well, I'm not gonna go blind because I stare at the damn snow. And I know for a fact, Flameboy, you out of all of us hate the snow with a passion." She said smirking slightly. Axel nodded and looked over to Demyx who had just thrown a snowball at Zexion who was laughing.

Saix had went on packing and was walking away. Nira opened a portal to Castle Oblivion big enough to fit her backpack through and dropped it on her dresser. The one she had painted totally blue and black.

Just then there was a slight rumble. They all looked up the slope of the mountain to see a tall guy with a hooded cloak same as them fighting a short little brown spikey haired kid. "Riku?!" He called.

Putting her hood up Nira opened a portal and appeared behind them. "Hey!" She called. She turned to find the reat of her commrades behind her. The brown haired kid turned and the hooded person left. "Damnit!" Nira whispered.

"Organization XIII!" Then a duck and a weird dog looking thing came up behind him.

Zexion's eyes narrowed and nodded at the rest of them. Demyx and Saix dissapeared off into a portal. Axel grabbed Nira's shoulder and pulled her toward the portal he had opened.

"No!" She shrugged his hand off roughly and ran towards him. Ripping her blind fold off she threw it into the snow. She braced him, she could already feel his body growing cold against hers. "No...don't...it's ok." She choked. Zexion wrapped his arms around her and gave it a quick squeze.

"Nira, remember me. Promise me - you will." He said. Nira nodded slightly. "Promise, you won't let me go into eternal darkness. Not yet. Not now."

Nira nodded shakily. "Don't fade. Promise you'll be ok, your my friend, my only family. Don't go."

Zexion smiled a bit. "I promise." He let out a shakey breath. "Your lieing." Nira said into his shoulder.

He pushed her off and opened a portal. Pushing her towards it he watched begin to step through. "Zexion, did I tell you that I always found my pockets handy?"

"No, why?" He asked.

"Well, you'll find out." Nira walked through. She'd be safe, for now.

Reaching into his pocket he found a lighter. Looking to his left he saw a girl with a bomb, searching the snow for her fire stone, Zexion had to say that she did look like a man but her voice gave it away. "Fire. Fire! Something to light it with!" He tossed it to her.

A moment a rumble cast through the mountains as screams from the boy named Sora and Mulan, Goofy and Donald all sounded Zexion picked up Nira's blindfold. Tieing it tight around his eyes he let his arms fall to his sides and he turned towards the mountain.

"Snow blind, eh? In that case...Let. It. Snow." And the snow came tumbling down with crushing force. And in that second, a single tear fell from his eye and down his cheek, then all was quiet.

* * *

Nira pushed herself through the portal and fell to her knees on tile floor. She was in Castle Oblivion. 

"Why?" She choked out, her voice cracking with what they called pain.

Tears fell from her eyes but she couldn't feel the pain. The pain normal people would feel bunch up in their chest as tears fell. She heard footsteps but didn't look up. It was Demyx.

Demyx wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her into his chest for a warm hug. "Shh...It'll be ok. Don't worry. He'll be ok." He said trying to reasure her.

"Demyx - Thanks" She said and nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

He felt a connection made in that instant. He felt something pick up in his chest and his face heat up, sweat beaded on his forehead. "Y-your welcome." He stammered.

"Are you excited to see or does your body just heat up around anyone?" Nira asked with laughter in her voice.

Demyx put his hand under her chin "Can I ask you something?" He said, sparkles like diamonds in his eyes. She nodded. "Have you, yah know - " She put a finger over his mouth.

"No, I've never kissed anyone Demyx, and I bet you never have ethier." She leaned in next to his ear "But, I think you should save it, yah know, for someone you really care about." She kissed his cheek and got to her feet. She laughed when she saw Demyx's face. It was so red he looked someone colored his face with a red marker.

"Demyx, Earth to Demyx." Nira waved her hand in front of his face. "Helllloooo? Anyone in there?" She asked. Then he sprang to life and pounced on her bringing her to the floor. He pinned her arms above her head.

"Ha! Got you!" He yelled in victory.

"Ok! O. K.! You got me! Get off!" Nira whined. Demyx leaned in "Not just yet." He said and pressed his lips against hers. A tingle ran up and down both there spines. He pleaded for enterance. She parted her lips ever so slightly and let his tongue slip in, exploring and fighting her tongue. She moaned into his mouth. They parted, Demyx got off.

"Wow." They breathed at the same time. Looking at each other they blushed.

"Ok, if you two lovebirds are done...Xemnas wants to see you in the meeting room." A voice came from the cieling.

Nira looked up "Xigbar!" She yelped pointing up to him. "I got a bone to pick with you!"

"Oh joy." He said jumping down from the cieling. Landing in front of Nira he turned and walked away. Summoning her whip she was about to run forward when Demyx grabbed her shoulder.

Nira looked into his eye and her weapon dissapeared. "I'll get 'im some day, you just watch." She said and summoned a portal to the meeting room. "You coming?" Demyx nodded. Because, the bone they were fighting over was one that wouldn't be so easy to chew.

* * *

Xemnas looked down at the little brown haired girl and into her blue eyes. They were clouded with hate and pain just waiting to be released. He smirked. "So, you've been able to pick off the Cloaked Schemer. Now, you only have The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Melodious Nocturne and Lunar Diviner. Who do you plan to pick off next, hm?" He asked. 

"I don't know, Superior." She spat. Arms crossed. Axel, Saix and Demyx were all behind her. She was the one getting punished though.

"Why is he dead, Warrior of Truth?" Xemnas.

Demyx piped up "It's not her fault, it was Ri-!" Axel covered his mouth with his gloved hand and gave him a death glare.

"Because of the rocket." She whispered. Xemnas raised an eyebrow but looked at Saix.

Saix turned his head away and looked at something else along the white walls.

"Why?" Xemnas pushed.

Nira narrowed her eyes. "Because of the avalanche!" She yelled. Then she crossed her arms again and looked at her feet.

Xemnas looked down at her. "Fine, you'll stay here for a few days to train. Then your off again."

Nira scuffed kicking the floor with her foot leaving a black rub mark on the floor. "Can I ask a question, Superior?" She said looking up. He nodded. "Yeah, what am I here for anyway?" She asked.

"Your here because we need you, ever since Roxas betrayed us poor Axel has no one to bother and I got tired of him whining. Demyx is just plain annoying and well, Zexion needed to socialize. Your here to help us keep our - positive additudes up."

Nira sighed. "Ok." She said opening a portal.

Before walking through. "Can I have some friends to help me 'train'?" She asked.

"Yes." Xemnas said.

"Ok" What he didn't see was the smirk across her face as she walked through the portal.

* * *

Sitting out in the training yard Leaxues was enjoying a nice book when the new girl, Nira walked out. She was in the uniform though. She was in short black training shorts and a black sports bra. 

"Hey! You! I forget your name, can you tell me what it is?" she called. She waved at him and he closed his book and walked over.

Leaxues, who was rather silent always found it hard to get along with someone and carry on a conversation. But she didn't seem to mind. "So your name is - damn - Lea - something. Leaxues! Right?" she sounded inoccent and nice. He nodded.

"So, anyone ever use this thing anymore." She asked. He shook his head and pointed to himself and then made a swaying motion with his hand. "Aw, ok." She said kneeling down to tie her running shoes. "Well, you mind if I use it?" She asked.

He shook his head nad she took off running. Picking up speed she grabbed onto the leap pole and did a double front in the air and landed it perfectly. Put her arms up in the air she looked like a gymnastics champion.

She turned towards Leaxues and smiled. Waving for him to race her he walked over.

"Ok, now, we are going around the track twice, pick up speed and then go around the track once more and then whoever loses put blue hair dye in Marluxias shampoo." She said. He nodded and then she started the count down. "Go!" She said and they bolted forward.

Pacing herself she stayed right behind him and then on the last lap when he got tired enough she took off and won. "Well, Leaxues, looks like you lost." She said and pulled out some blue hair dye out of her backpack. He smiled and frowned at the same time walking off towards the castle enterance and dissapeared.

Later that night at dinner Marluxia had purple hair and Leaxues had a nice shinner on his left eye and a smug smile on his face.

"What happened to them?" Axel asked swallowing his food.

Nira laughed a bit. "Let's just say he lost a race, shall we?" She said taking a bit out of her ice cream.

* * *

Waking up in the morning was horrible. Xigbar and Xaldin had a fight including the kitchen and beer or something like that. Then Larxene found Axel and he hasn't stopped twitching since. Demyx and Marluxia had some kind of fight over a plant blocking Demyx's door and him drowning it to death. Xemnas hadn't come out of his room and that made the rest of the Organization bend and break every last rule. 

Nira sat on the couch watching the blank screen of her TV thinking until she came to the fact that no one in the Organization besides her liked silence. Getting up and walking over to her closet she grabbed a normal uniform she put it on. Tying up her hair and putting on some - a lot of eyeliner she looked like she was drugged.

Walking out the door and locking it behind her she walked past every last person. Demyx being choked, Axel being totured, Xigbar getting a lance through his arm. Everything, ignoring ever last thing that came to a bother.

On the way out she pasted Xemnas who looked at her with one glance then walked by without a second thought.

Putting up her hood she passed the skyscraper. Down the street and into the alley way. "You!" A voice screamed.

"Your apart of the Organization aren't you!?" The brown haired kid said.

"I guess you could say that..." Nira answered the boy. He summoned his weapon, it was a keyblade.

"Where's Kairi!?" He yelled. Nira scruched her nose "Who?" She asked.

"You know who I'm talking about!" He yelled. Nira shook her head. He ran forward, swung his blade then in a swift movement - Nira caught it. "W-wha?" She pushed his blade away.

"Leave me alone squirt." She said summoning her whip. "Let's dance." Circling it around her arm she jumped forward. He swung the blade and she dodged it with her hand, swiping it away with a quick movement. She leaped back and flipped into the air landing on her feet.

"What's your name?" She asked. "Sora." He answered.

"Nice name. Mines Nira." Sora leaped forward and slammed the blade against the ground beside her cutting a bit of her uniform off. Nira jumped to the side and whipped his back leaving a nice sized slice in his skin. "So this Kairi girl, who is she?"

"She's my friend! I want her back!" Sora yelled. He put his blade out in front of him then summoned another one. "Aw, that's no fair." Nira protested.

"Since when was the Organization fair?" Sora said. Nira smirked "True" She ran forward and so did he. Jumping into the air Nira wrapped her whip around the one keyblade and tugged pulling Sora towards her, jerking his weapon away from his hand.

"So, go away, give up. That's what I did." Nira said. Sora shook his head. "I'll never give up!"

"You got guts kid, just don't get yourself killed." She pulled the whip once more and the keyblade was pulled from Sora's hand and into hers. Gripping it tight she jumped into the air and opening a portal she used her whip to grip Sora's ankle. She flicked it and him into the portal, throwing his keyblade in after him.

"And don't come back." She said and fell to the ground gracefully. Her whip was gone.

Turning there was Axel and Demyx. Both of them were frozen and shocked. "Wow!" They breathed.

"I don't see what's so cool about it." Nira said pushing past them both, "Come on, I'm tired." She said and walked off.

* * *

"She fought Sora and won?" Xigbar whispered. 

Larxene nodded. Xaldin stared at Nira. Nira stared at Xaldin.

"She threw him through a portal..." Saix said to Xemnas, he nodded slightly.

The pressure in the room was building and Axel and Demyx who were sitting beside Nira felt it but tried to ignore it and returned to eating. Xemnas must of felt it to, the pure dark and light power that rose from Nira's small framed body.

"That's it." Nira stood up from the white granite table pushing it slightly as she stormed off. Everyone stayed quite. Just then she spoke "Hey Xaldin, I borrowed your lance!" She hieghtened her voice at the last word throwing the lance across the room and spiking Xigbar to the wall behind him.

"Oh, and sorry for disturbing dinner, Mansex..." She said and walked off.

* * *

After dinner Demyx and Axel went looking for Nira. They had looked everywhere except for the library and the training room. Demyx burst the doors of the training room open making an echo throughout the halls and making a crash as the doors almost fell from their hinges. 

"Nira-!" He cut off from the surprised looks of Xigbar and Xaldin huffing and puffing from training, or what seemed to be 'training'. "Uh. We'll be leaving..." Axel said covering Demyx's open mouth and dragging him out with him as they shut the door behind them.

"God! It seems like everyone doing something with someone else beside me and you!" Axel complained.

Demyx sighed as he was terribly tired and worn out after looking for Nira after three hours. "The library is the last place..." Demyx concluded turning the corner and opening the library doors.

"There she is!" Axel annouced as she slipped out from behind a corridor of books. Just then their eyes widened when books began to follow her, floating in the air! They were spinning around her, putting themselves on selves and other books were pulling themselves out.

"What - how do you -?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know, I just got tired of using my hands and thought of them being able to fly." Nira said.

Axel was still trying to pick up his mouth. "So, you don't know...?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah." She notified and slumped into a nearby couch. The books continued to float around the room and swirl around her.

"Anyway, we've been looking for you and-" Axel got cut off by the books begin to ruffle their pages.

"And what, Axel?" Nira asked flipping a page in her book.

"Well, we wanted to talk, everyone was just a little surprised that you beat Sora in a fight and-" Demyx got cut off by a book flying past his head. "And everyone just couldn't get it off their minds and thats why they were talking about it..." Demyx finished.

"Ok, my question is why didn't you hide in the gym?" Axel asked. Nira laughed a bit. "Pah-lease! Do you really think I wanted to watch Xigbar and Xaldin makeout all day, no thanks!" She said flipping another page.

"I knew it..." Axel mumbled.

"So what are you reading?" Demyx asked.

"Something on humans emotions, hearts and so on and so forth..." Nira said waving her hand in the air and making another book land in it. "So, you two want to help?" She said looking at Axel and Demyx and they nodded.

* * *

Xigbar walked down the hall and entered the library just to see three lumps curled up on the couches. One was Axel, his red hair stuck out and he snored softly. Just then on the other couch he saw two human shaped lumps both curled together. He walked over silently and pulled the blanket ever so slightly. He smiled, it was Demyx and Nira. 

Her head was nuzzled into his shoulder and his hand were wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him, he had a smile on his face. She was cute when she sleep, Xigbar had admitted that but when she was awake she was a total annoying little idiot.

He smirked, not wishing to tell anyone just use it for later when he needed it.

Just then Demyx began to stir and his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Xigbar who at this point was smiling evily. "No, it's - it's not w-what it looks like..." He whispered, his face was red and he was lieing, it was visible.

"Right..." Xigbar whispered not trying to wake the others.

Axel, being the easy riser he was, woke up even though they were whispering. He looked tired and unable to comprehend the fact that Demyx was caught sleeping next to Nira. His green eyes were half open and shaded. His red hair was messed up a bit. "Why are you here Xigbar?" He asked.

Demyx looked over to Axel then to Xigbar pleading with his eyes so he would lie. "Just checking up on you guys..." He whispered. A sigh of relief escaped Demyx's lips. Axel looked between the two and then fell back onto the couch mumbling about to many books and flying.

Demyx mouth 'Thank you' and looked down at Nira. She was still asleep but then Xigbar chuckled a bit. "What?" Demyx snapped silently.

Xigbar pointed to where Demyx's hand was comfortable rested. It was on Nira's breast. Demyx blushed bright red and squeaked a bit. He turned back to Xigbar who was staring at him with his normal victory glance. "Oh shut up you gay ass fage." He whispered. Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say a thing..." He whispered and walked away.

Demyx slumped back onto the couch, he closed his eyes. He couldn't express the things he felt, or thought he felt towards Nira. If he could. He believed he could. He knew he could, no matter what Xemnas said.

He believed he had a heart, Zexion got his, right? Because of Nira, she touched him, somehow, she made him feel human, like he was real. He always made him smile, always made him feel like a Someone. And before he died, she cried, she felt sad. That is a feeling.

He remembered so much about about feelings but wished he could feel them again, to express them to Nira. Make her someone to him, because she was.

Jus then he could tell he was falling asleep. Soon sleep took him.

* * *

_A warm was pressed up against him. He could feel it. The hot touch, like lightning, no, fire._

_Sweat and pleasure. Something sweet. So sweet it made him groan. He felt it building up in his stomach. _

_He ran his fingers over exposed skin, tickling and teasing her senses. She moaned._

_"Nira..." It slipped through his lips like water. He grabbed her hair softly and pulled her down making her arch her back slightly. He pushed up against her, she moaned again. _

_Nira's naked body under his was so natural. "Demyx..." His name coming from her made him feel powerful. Dominate almost._

_Her body rubbed against his, skin on skin, touching and feeling. It was real, not fake._

_He entered, she arched. He felt her, he liked it. It felt good, real. He knew what he did next, it was so close. He quickened his speed, she arched, threw back her head and ---_

_

* * *

_

Demyx woke from a rush of cold water "Huh?!" He blurred out, he was awake and alert. He looked to his left to see his fellow male friend with a empty bucket. "Axel!" **Splash! **He wipped the water from his eyes. "Roxas!" They ran and he ran after them, this meant war.

* * *

Again Nira found herself in nothing but a sulking attitude. Running into that kid, Sora, the keyblade weilder made her think. Really, she thought for once. Seeing what she got into. 

_"First, I killed Zexion, now...Demyx, he likes me. I can't feel my own heart but yet I revive others. It's like - oppisites atract postitives. Great." _Nira scowled bitterly. Jumping from her bed she kicked her door down.

Walking down the white hallway she spotted Xigbar.

"Where are you goin'" He asked.

"Why do you need to know you gay fuck!" She shouted. He narrowed his one eye.

"Yah know, I knew you were trouble the moment I spotted you."

"Yeah I bet you did! Yah know what, send me to fucking hell for all I give a shit!" She yelled. Nira's hand were glowing with power.

Xigbar summoned his snipers and Nira summoned her whip only this time, there were two.

Xigbar had the upper hand, Nira knew that much. But so did she, they were even.

"What are you two doing?" They both whipped their heads towards Xaldin.

"What do you want? Your boyfriend?" Nira was pissed. Her whips dissapeared.

"Why are you angry?!" Xaldin yelled. Nira scowled at him, growling under her breath. She turned putting up her hood.

"Xemnas..." She muttered. Walking away Xigbar and Xaldin dissapeared into dark portals, they needed to talk to Xemnas and fast.

* * *

Hollow Bastion. The place where to many things happen but no one ever notices. Turning the corner Sora thought of his friends, Riku and Kairi. He sighed through his lips then heard something snap behind him. Turning he summoned his keyblade. 

"How's there?!" He called to the darkness. Just then his keyblade snapped from his hand and was drawn back into the darkness.

"Do you want your friends back?" The darkness asked.

"Yes! But why would you care?" Sora asked.

Nira came out the darkness, hood up and her face hidden. "Well, would you like me to help?" She asked. Sora scuffed.

"No, I don't need a Nobodies help." Nira sighed.

"Fine, when you don't find them, I'll laugh." She turned, throwing the keyblade back. She felt a tingle up her spine. Quickly turning she knocked the keyblade downwards making Sora fall flat on his face.

She heard him mubble something about a dumbass and then turned over on his back. "What do you want?"

"A heart, isn't that what everyone wants?" She walked away again. Sora swipped his keyblade across the ground to trip Nira but she jumped and landed on it. "I would stop doing that." She said.

"Why are you here? A mission or on your own will?" Sora asked.

"Do I have a will?" Nira asked pulling down her hood. Sora puzzled this for a moment. "I don't know, I thought Nobodies only loose their hearts." He said.

"Ok then, I have a will and that's why I'm here." She said looking towards the sky then down the alley. "Damn, they found me." She whispered.

"Who found you?" Sora asked.

"Saix..."

* * *

**Sort of a cliffhanger there. Sorry, update soon (I hope). Anyway, Happy Holidays!**


	5. Meeting Beast

**Ashes- Ello! Well, anywho, I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but hell why not now? But late then never, right? But anyway, please review if you can or if have time and thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap!**_

_"Do I have a will?" Nira asked pulling down her hood. Sora puzzled this for a moment. "I don't know, I thought Nobodies only loose their hearts." He said._

_"Ok then, I have a will and that's why I'm here." She said looking towards the sky then down the alley. "Damn, they found me." She whispered._

_"Who found you?" Sora asked._

_"Saix..."_

_

* * *

_

Nira turned and summoned her whip. Her eyes scanned the darkness, the wind whistled through the alley they stood in. Rats were heard. She closed her eyes feeling for vibrations in the ground, the smallest sound maybe. Nira's eyes flashed open "Sora duck!" She jumped on him pushing him to the ground and then a claymore flew over their heads crashing into the next building over.

"So, your betraying the Organization?" Saix said appearing from the darkness. Nira got up helping Sora to his feet and dusting herself off.

"Why did you follow me? Hm?" Nira asked glaring at Saix. He walked towards them both. Sora with his keyblade at hand.

"Get away from us!" He screamed. Nira shot a look at him to shut up.

"I'm betraying anyone, you guys are the ones betraying your hearts." Saix laughed a bit.

"We don't have hearts..." He shot back.

"That doesn't mean we can't feel! You guys think it's hopeless, I think otherwise!," Nira yelled to Saix "It's different for us! We can't just be...nonexsitant! It's impossible!"

This is normally where the power of the Trinity would come in handy but everything didn't add up to that point in time. This was a time for a swift and fatal attack, one that would kill in seconds. Make them bleed to death. Maybe bleed in seconds so it was painless.

Saix summoned his claymore again. Pain shot in his eyes or what Nira thought was pain. He rose it above their heads. "Ok! I'll come!" Nira screamed. "Just leave Sora alone!"

Saix shot a look at the spikey haired child then nodded. Just then two black holes appeared and Xigbar and Xaldin appeared behind her pushing Sora aside and grabbing her. Xaldin took her arms and Xigbar her legs then they dissapeared into another black hole.

"What did you do to her!?" Sora screamed to Saix.

Saix waved his hands and heartless appeared all around him and Sora. "Just keep killing Heartless Sora, don't mind her, she's...she'll be gone soon." Saix said and dissapeared.

* * *

Nira was tied again. To a chair again to. 

Her arms sealed close together to her shoulders causing a pain run down her spine. "Well, there goes finding a way out of this." She said to herself and the darkness around her.

"What did you say Nira?" Xemnas appeared from a black hole somewhere. She could feel he was scared and lost in thought.

"If you want to say something, come out a say to my face you scardey cat." She let her head hang to her chest. She didn't see Xemnas come out of the dark his arms neatly folded behind his back.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow, yah know?" He said. Nira sighed silently. "So, you'll have no more then three members and three have volunteered."

"Who?" Nira shot back bitterly. Xemnas sighed and looked somewhere else in the empty room. "Axel. Demyx and Xigbar."

"No," Nira said bitterly. She looked up at Xemnas. "No way in hell am I goin' to work with Fru Fru Pirate Boy." She shot back. Xemnas looked back at the girl and couldn't help but think of pity or loathing.

"You have to," Xemnas said. "This time...you'll be going to Disney Castle. You will take Queen Minnie and kill her." Nira felt a hollow feeling in her stomach. "But first, go to Beast Castle, you need to get a rose."

"Do you really expect us to finish this?" Nira asked. "Do really think that's goin' to help you? Really, give me the truth!" She yelled. Xemnas looked at her straight in the eyes. He didn't know what she was doing in all of this because he never really thought he'd loose a member over her.

"Well! Do you know the truth of all this!? Your going to destroy us all!" Nira yelled. Xemnas sighed and looked the other way. "Do you want them all dead!?" Nira demanded an answer and she wanted it now. "C'mon!"

"No! I don't care what happens to them. They don't matter as much as you do!" Xemnas paused. "Your the key to Kingdom Hearts. All you need is your damn keyblade!"

"Then where is it!" Nira yelled back.

"In your heart!" Xemnas screamed. "Your different from us, you have one. You able to feel if you have the Keyblade's of Everlasting Life and Death...but we can't find it yet." Nira's eyes widened.

"H-how? How can I...I have s-some kind of heart? I-is that possible-" She got cut off by a kiss on the lips. It was Xemnas. Her eyes widened even more but then she felt a rush, not of excitment but of pleasure and she felt happy almost. He pulled away.

"Maybe, just maybe you'll find some kind of hope. Some way of existing," He said. The bindings on her arms burst and came loose and she slumped over like a dead body. _"Maybe you can save us..." _He thought and walked off into the dark.

* * *

**Tomorrow**

Nira sighed. Her and the three other men were walking down a hallway or...what seemed like a hallway. It had white walls and statues along the walls.

"So, where are we again?" Demyx asked clinching Nira's arm with his hand.

"Beast's Castle. We're trying to get the magical rose. If we loose, Xaldin will come later." Xigbar said looking around the place. Axel scuffed and looked at one of the statues on the side of the hall. "Besides, a simple rose can't be that bad..." Just then a rumble rocked the floor beneath their feet.

"One question, who's Beast?" Axel asked. His voice echoed off the walls as another rumble rocketed throughout the ground. Nira sighed and turned around just to get a blast of air into her face.

"I think I found him..." She said calmly. Just then a row of teeth were shown. "Oh joy..." She heard Xigbar exhaled.

"Get out!" A roar clashed with the walls and echoed back sending what sounded like metal being rubbed together violently.

To Nira, Beast was deffinately a beast. He was covered in fur, brown and black mostly. He had a huge pair of white fangs, blue eyes and a mean look on his face. A velvet cape was drapped over his shoulders.

"Why should we?" Nira asked breaking the errie silence that fell over them. "Your an idiot for not having this place purified or somethin', so _technically_, we _can _come in if _we _want to. It's not your choice."

"This is my castle!" He screamed.

"So what! I had my family and friends _taken_ away from me and your complaining about _us_ walking on your floor," Nira snapped back. "So if you have a problem with it, my number is 1-800-BiteMe." And she simply pushed past him walking down the hallway.

Beast looked back at where the other ones use to be standing, they had disappeared.

* * *

Nira pushed open a few doors running through random corridors and locking doors behind her. Pushing another set of huge doors out of her way she entered a dark room. The curtains were shredded and torn, worn from years of abuse. The bed was tattered and the sheets scattered around the room. The rest of the furniture in the room was destroyed and beyond help. 

Looking forward she gasped. On a table, untouched and prefect a glass case rested. A glowing rose resting inside, floating above the bottom of the glass.

"This is a mini-mission? I expected it to be harder..." She said and grabbed the vase. Turning she frowned, Beast was there. "Shoot."

He charged at her, his claws digging into the floor and tearing the already ruined carpet. He growled furiously and snapped his jaws. Nira could feel it, she wasn't talking her way through this one. Rolling to dodge the attack she held the vase close so it wouldn't break.

Looking back he was towering over her with a bloodlust look in his eyes. _"Where are those chickens! Xigbar! Axel! Demyx! Help!"_

Nira took her chance and ran for the doors. She could feel the ground shake as Beast chased after her. Veering another corner she skidded into a close corridor.

"Just keep runnin'. Just keep runnin'" Nira kept running until she thought she was far enough. _Ok, I'm being chased by a gaint wolf thing. I need to get away in one piece. Get this rose out of here so what-his-face can become-" _She gasped when she relieved what she was doing.

"They have been using me..." She whispered. Nira's eyes narrowed. Setting the rose on the hallway floor she opened a portal to a random place, maybe Hollow Bastion.

"Nira?" Someone's voice called. Closing the portal she turned around to see Xigbar.

"What do you want!?" She snapped. Xigbar clinched his fist and pushed the anger away. "Really, was the plan to turn Beast in a Nobody!?"

"Yes, it was." Xigbar answered.

"You asshole." Nira spat out. "How could you do that to him? Why? This is wrong."

Xigbar closed his one eye and turned his head slightly toward the ground. "We know, it's just-we...we want our hearts back."

"So you make other living things into...into-Freaks!"

"You mean freaks like you!" Xigbar yelled. Nira narrowed her eyes.

"Take it back." She said.

"No, you grab the rose and take it to Xemnas." He demanded.

Nira was angry, not angry, more then that. The word couldn't decribe how fustrated she was. Clinching her fist together she tried to push the anger aside but it didn't work. "Do you really want to fight me?" She asked. Xigbar nodded and smirked. "You got it!" She roared summoning the whip she launched at him.

Summoning his guns he jumped into the air and stayed there. He had to concentrate, he didn't want to loose to Nira. Xigbar kept his one eye on her. Xigbar was smarter with guns more then most people so he was a perfect shot. But what didn't strike him until Nira was right next to him was that she was to fast to shoot at.

He jumped back and shot a few rounds missing almost every shot. One nailed her in the shoulder but it didn't make a difference. "Stop!" Flames inglufed them both and Nira and Xigbar stopped. It was Axel. He seemed stressed or under pressure.

Nira could only wish to kill Xigbar, it would never happen without Sora or her keyblades. Ever since Roxas left the Organization and she showed up there were two keyblade wielders. One chosen, one created. Now here she was, caught up in a mess she couldn't clean up without the help of someone she couldn't get without risking her life and his.

"Let's get out of here before-" Demyx was cut off by a roar. It wasn't the normal ones, it was stressed and angry, more then that. Sad and hopeless.

Nira acted fast. She ran forward and dove for the rose, grabbing it in one hand and ran down the hall grasping it close to her chest. _"I gotta get this thing to him and fast, before the whole castle goes up in smoke." _

She ran as fast she could. Not just beating them, the dim lit colors on the walls blended together and made on blur of color and nothing else. Turning a corner she saw him, Beast was running towards her. "Here!" She held it out in front of her.

He stopped for a moment looking if it was a trap. Taking a few steps forward he grabbed the rose and the vase in one hand and brought it close to him checking for any cracks or injury. He looked at Nira. "Thank you..." He exhaled.

"Welcome, besides, it is yours. Oh, and for the girl in the room. Try inviting her to a dance, show her your nice side. It can't be that hard." She said a turned. "And sorry about coming in your castle."

Opening a black viod she stepped through and dissapeared.

* * *

Smiling sheepishly Nira scratched the bak of her head. She was talking to Xemnas. "Hehe, sorry about that. I'll just-" She turned and started to leave but Xemnas pulled onto her hood and tugged her backwards. "Uf!" And Nira fell on her butt.

Next thing Xemnas was in her face. "Now I see it." He whispered.

"You see what?" Nira asked nervously. She had learned to somewhat fear him and somewhat respeact him, but she didn't really trust him.

Clasping his gloved hand over her eyes he took a deep breath.

Nira felt a build up of power. Like a block in her head. Just then Xemnas yanked his hand away then she couldn't see. "Wha-What did you do to me!" She screamed. Then through her gloved finger she felt a grip. A thin, metal grip that rested in both hands.

"It's your Keyblades. But the one thing is that I didn't expect it to take away your sight as long as you pocess them."

"What!? If I can't see how can I fight!?" Nira yelled. She heard Xemnas sigh.

"The Keyblades will guide you..."

* * *

**Sort of a cliffhanger again. But, next is killing queen Minnie. Not sure if they succeed or not so let's hope.**


	6. Redwell Hills

**HI!!! Anyway, love yah for readin' this story of mine. Thx! Bye and enjoy! ****

* * *

**

Swinging the Keyblade at random she recieved a simalar blow, only from the same Keyblade she had just swung. It must have bounced back when it hit something then smacked her in the face.

"'The Keblades will guide you' my ass!" Nira screamed.

"What are you talking about?" It was indeed Xaldin.

"I'm talking about our stupid leader and these dumb Keyblades." She heard a quick inhale. "What?"

"Uh, nothing...Do-do you want help?" Xaldin asked noticing her eyes were glazed over and grey looking. Her blue eyes glazed and looked pale.

"With what?!" Nira yelled.

"Training with them." Xaldin answered. His black stringy hair was in his face again, he swipped a strand behind his hair. "Well?" He urged.

"I-Fine." She scuffed and got up from the ground. Swinging her vanilla colored Keyblade in her one hand and catching it again to make it stop. "I have control over them it's just keeping them steady and balanced...that's the problem." Nira said.

"Well, that's not their problem it's yours. Your upper body strength is weak, you need to start working that out." Xaldin said. He heard her sigh. Rolling on her stomach she put one hand down on the ground tucking the other behind her back. Pushing herself up and then back down again she did about four or five times to show she was strong.

"See, nothings wrong with my upper body." Nira said.

"Ok, your just weak in the brain." Xaldin joked.

"What is that susposed to mean?" Nira demanded, not asked.

"Nothing, your too short. Plus, even though your strong, your to lucky. You handle the whip so well because the basic structure is weightless. With a Keyblade, you need not only upper body strength but you need to be tall enough to measure yourself with the blade. These are one inch taller then you and your hands are to small." Xaldin explained.

"So what your saying is that I'm litterly useless?" She asked.

"Pretty much unless your ready to train for a month or so." Xaldin finished.

Taking in a breath Nira grabbed her blade back and spun it around a few times and then turned towards Xaldin. "Hey, what do they look like?" Nira asked.

"Well one is vanilla colored. It has a thing neck and a weak hand gaurd. It's teeth are shaped like wings spread outwards. That and the handle are white," Xaldin looked over to the other one. "The one in your right hand is purple handled and it's neck is thick. It's neck is black, the spike on the end is silver. The gaurd and teeth look like dragons wings."

"And the chains?" Nira asked.

"The chain on the left is a white angel's wing. The one on the right is a black dragons wing." Xaldin sighed.

"Oh, they sound beautiful." Nira breathed.

That hit Xaldin. She was unable to she her own weapons, even if she was a weilder. That was unfair and without knowing how to weild them it made it almost inpossible to train. It was insane to try.

"So, when do I start training?" Nira asked.

"Huh?" Xaldin snapped from his thoughts and looked up. "Start what?"

"Training, are you going to teach me?" said Nira. Tilting her head to the side. Glazed eyes staring straight forward, almost blocked out.

"Sure, meet me here tomorrow at three 'o clock sharp."

"Ok, see yah then." Nira said as Xaldin began to leave. "Uh, Xaldin, how do I put these back?"

* * *

Xemnas sat there, nothing really to do and nothing at all to show for it. Mission reports scattered everywhere on the table in front of him. Just then a knock sounded at the door. "Hey, Mansex!" 

"Yes, Nira?" Xemnas answered back tiredly.

"I'll have to hold back those missions for about a week or so because Xaldins helping me train!" Nira yelled through the door. Xemnas knew she knew he hated that and that why she did it. "So, yeah, hold your butt for a while and I'll do what I have to do! See yah!"

* * *

Xaldin met up with Nira at what seemed like six 'o clock due to the sky being black _every _day. "So what first?" 

"Summon your weapons." Nira did as she was told also loosing her sight as well. Gain something, loose something.

"Ok, first is tracking. Without your sight you can't see where your enemys are so you need to use a different kind of vision," Xaldin continued. "So, step forward once."

Nira did, just then a wave of vibrations went out. Soon they came back. She knew where Xaldin was, there was a person coming out onto the lawn but was hiding behind a door. It was of course Demyx. He was naturally curious, he liked finding something new and getting dirt for later and Nira knew that.

Hours later Nira and Xaldin were both tired and sweaty. "Are...You...Done?" Xaldin asked grinning.

"Nope." Nira inhaled once more then shot off towards Xaldin.

Throwing one of his spears Nira docked just missing her head. A single hair flying off her head.

Switching to one foot she took off again, she used the vibrations. Everytime one of her feet hit the ground she would see Xaldin moving around thus making it easy to dodge and attack.

Docking and dodging another spear she jabbed at Xaldin. He dodged. Spinning on her heals she sliced over the air hitting him in his side.

"I win!" Nira yelled. "I got first hit."

Her Keyblades disappeared and her eyesight slowly came back to her in time. "Ok, see yah tomorrow. Same time, same place." said Xaldin as his weapons disappeared.

"Ok." All that's all that was said until they split.

* * *

That night at dinner was silent. Really silent. 

Nira who was now between Axel and Demyx, across from Larxene and withen earshot of Saix. She was indeed trapped.

Over the short time she was here she had become good friends with Larxene, Axel, Demyx and possibly Xaldin. All of which thought she was kind of cool and a good person to talk to. But after Zexions death had spread out into the Organization it had become upmost worst thing in the world.

"So, how was your training, Nira?" Larxene asked trying not to atract Saix's attention.

"Oh, it was cool. I hit Xaldin in the side, shoulder and stomach. Nothing to big." Which was code word for Xaldin, Larxene, Axel and Demyx to meet her outside later.

Saix turned his attention when a tiny tap on the table. Then there was others. Morse code. _"Sh-ou-l-d...W-e...Mee-t...To-nigh-t...?" _He turned back to his food trying not to be noticed.

_"Y-e-s."_

_"W-here"_

_"At...T-he...G-at-es..."_

Then it ended. Saix turned back to his food when he heard it again. It was Nira. _"I...K-no-w...Y-ou-r...Li-st-en-in-g...A-nd...I'l-l...Ge-t...Y-ou...Lat-er" _Gulping he got up and walked off.

* * *

The sky was black and dusty looking, the heart shaped moon looked over The World That Never Was like a eye spying on the five Nobodies. 

"Ok, what's the plan?" Xaldin asked looking over his shoulder and at the gates behind them. The eerie looking white and grey castle towered over them like a ghost.

At that moment Nira sunk into her thoughts, it had seemed like forever since she had thought clearly._"Ok, I killed someone, so what. It shouldn't bother me that much, he was just some dude." _

Looking over her shoulder at Larxene she pushed the thought out of her head. "Guys, I need to get to Sora, he's the only one I know who can help." She paused, "So, just watch out for Saix and whenever you see him, lie. Big time."

"Got it, that should be easy if Demyx keeps his pure mouth out of this..." Axel said as Demyx whimpered.

Opening a portal Nira looked back at them all. Taking probably the one last look at them she sighed "Guys, I'm taking one of you with me..."

"Nah, we got it handled, besides, you can handle yourself." Larxene said as she took a glance over her shoulder once more.

"Fine, but yah now the next time we meet we might not know each other..." Nira said.

"You sound like someone we know."

"Yeah, I know." Nira said.

She turned back to the portal and then took one step through it. "I'll miss you guys." She said and disappeared.

* * *

Looking at the white walls around her, Namine sighed. "I feel as though something is terribly wrong." She turned back to her drawing pad and thought hard. On it was a girl with blue eyes and brown hair, next to her was a girl with black hair and green eyes. Both wearing different clothes. 

"Nira, hurry, before it's to late." Namine said to herself.

Picking up a colored pencil she began to color in the background. Just then a black hole opened in front of her without her noticing.

"Namine?" Nira let it slip from her lips. The blond girl looked up at her.\

"Yes Nira?" asked Namine.

"Do you know a boy named Sora?" Nira asked.

"Yes, I do. But-" Namine paused. "He's looking for someone special."

"Who?"

"Him." She looked next to Nira and saw a hooded figure standing there. Nira turned and her eyes widened a bit and then relaxed.

"Riku, do you know Sora?" Nira asked taking her hood down.

"Yes, we were friends." Riku answered.

"Were?"

"Yes, were. Probably still are, but now isn't the time to talk about him. If your his copy besides Roxas, where's your Nobody?" Riku asked. He was concerned.

"Honestly, I don't know. But do you really believe I'm his double?" Nira questioned.

"Yes. I do." Riku said. Namine sighed.

"I've seen this happen, it's bad. Very bad," She paused. "Nira, you have a double but it wasn't a Nobody. It's a Someone. You have a somebody and she is a total oppisite of you, if you want to get close you need to change and fast." Namine said and looked at Nira.

"So your saying she is a Nobody already?" Riku asked.

"Well, at least I'm not a mouses friend!" Nira snapped.

"No need to angry..."

"Right. I'm here on business, I need to find Sora and fast unless my friends will die. I'm out." Nira said and tried to push past Riku but he grabbed her arm.

"You can't leave. If you don't finish this, this world and the rest of the worlds as we know it will disappear forever." Riku said.

"Oh, thanks, make me feel guilty." Nira mumbled.

"So, let's dye your hair and get you some new eyes."

"New eyes?" Nira asked.

"Yes, new eyes." Namine smiled and opened a door in the wall. "C'mon."

An hour of blushing, pain and hair dye Nira couldn't even remembered what she looked like. "Wow. This is awesome." Nira said and turned in front of the mirror. She looked at her new blue hair with purple tips. She had shredded jeans with holes in the knees that frayed at the ends. She had a mesh shirt on and on top of that she had a black shirt with the words "Punk is Dead" on the front. Her nose ring was a nice touch.

"Honestly, your cute." Riku said. Nira looked at him weird. "Well, you do."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, now let's go to Redwell Hills." Namine said.

"Where?" Nira asked.

"Redwell Hills. Your not a good listener are you?" Riku said. "You do remind of Sora a bit."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Shh. Go now," Namine said. "Nira your name is...Sammy."

"Sammy?" Nira protested.

"How about-"

"Coco, my name is Coco."

Opening a dark portal Coco walked through it slowly making her way to Redwell Hills. The place that her Somebody lived. How did she have a Somebody when she never remembered having one? Or knew she had one? But then that could be possible if that was true, maybe it was, but whatever it was she was pissed.

Although Riku and Namine could be lieing and the whole reason she came here was to see her oddly made friend named Sora. That wasn't totally true though, even though that was her mission this could help.

If, by chance she could possibly see Sora traveling there or make a new connection with somebody they could help. From her sights, it was a win, win situation.

To put this by herself again and possibly add up all the guesses and hypothises that could ever be, there'd be thousands. Way to many to explain. So, she stopped and kept walking through darkness then landed gently on the rocky ground outside of the town of Redwell Hills.

* * *

**SSC- Ok, this is the chap. Little cliffhanger there. But I'll update soon.**


	7. Shoving Spears Up Peoples Asses

**Ashes- Hello, this is the chapter that something really groundbreaking happens. So evil, so terrifing, so... cool. IT. WILL. ROCK. YOUR. WORLD. **

**Nira- Hello.**

**Ashes- Aw, yes. Welcome our special guest and the star of our lovely little story, Nira. She is here to help me open up the story a bit.**

**Nira- Ok, first off Ashes does own KH or KH2 at all. Second, she owns my ass and some upcoming and past characters that do not include in the KH series. Final Fanasty is also owned by someone else.**

**Ashes- Yes, well. Let's start. But first, I would like to explain that in this chapter there is a lot of blood and cussing. And, may be some yaoi in as well because Xigbar comes out with his true feelings.**

**Nira- Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.**

**Ashes- Ok, good luck and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_"Ok, find this girl who looks and acts like me, talk, become friends. The whole sha' bang then when she cool with me, leave ASAP," _Nira thought to herself. _"Ok, where to start?" _

Taking a step forward feeling the rocks she looked at her surrondings.

Trees, lush green with lots of leafs. Consisting of Cherry Blossom, Oak, Red Wood, and Pine. The sky was bright blue with puffy with clouds that looked like white cotton candy. There were rolling hills and the grass was tall so it tickled her knees. The wind blew to the West making it look like an ocean of green.

Taking another step she felt vibrations under the ground like something was heading towards her. Looking around frantically she summoned her whip, not the Keyblades until she knew what she was up against.

_"Shit, where the fuck is it comin' from!" _She thought.

Just two-hundred fifty feet away a girl lay flat on his stomach, arms curved and elbows to the ground. Her hands tightly gripping the butt of the sniper rifle, one index finger lazily wrapped around the trigger. White hair tied up in a pony tail she slowed her breathing. Looking through the scope and lining her sights she gazed at the girl.

Her back was towards her, in her right hand a whip shining in the bright sun.

Removing her eye from the spy glass she looked down at the ground. Gathering her wits she put her eye back to the scope and her muscles tightened. She was gone.

"Damn" She whispered. This girl was like a deer, she would eventually be granted a Metal of Honor because there had been rumors of people on black clothing roaming the parts of the forest.

The shade under the bush gave her perfect covered. Her green and brown clothes let her blend with the background.

Looking through the scope again she heard the cock of a gun behind her head. "Get up." A demanding voice called. She did as she was told.

"Turn." The voice said again. She did noticing that this girls gun was weird looking. It was a key. The end had an opening where the bullet must have come out. The trigger was mounted as a click trigger on the handle on the inside of the protecter. She was also blind.

"Why are you trying to shoot me?" She asked.

"Your the enemy."

"No, I'm not. I'm new to these parts." She answered.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

There was a silence after that. The one that filled in a eerie conversation. The girl she had plan to shoot was now holding her captive. The girl that used to have a gun looked over to the switch army knife laying on the ground next to her maybe a few inches away.

"Don't even try it. I know your next move. Your going to go for the knife next to you and then try and stab me in the gut. I know every move your going to make," She paused. "And don't even think of running."

Shock racked the girls brain. _"How did she know that?" _

"Oh, it wasn't that hard. Your body waves are picking up all over the place. When you move your arms. When you breathe. It's obivous your scared." She said.

"How can you read my mind!?"

"I know because I'm you!" She snapped back.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm you to a T. I know every move your gonna make and when your gonna make it," The girl with black hair smirked. "I could kill you right now, maybe even more then that... but I'm feeling merciful."

"So what? You came to kill me and that's it?"

"No, I came to ask for your help..."

The white hair girl's nose wrinkled in disgust. "And this is how you say hello?"

"Yes actually..."

The black haired girl's finger was slipping on the trigger. She was anxious, she wanted blood and fast. She licked her lips. _"What's going on with me? Why am I so ready to taste blood?" _

Pressing the gun against the white haired girl's forehead she heard her gulp. "Ok, what do you want!?"

"I want a heart, you have it. Now, your in a big picture now. It's not about Redwell Hills anymore, it's not about you it's about every other world in this galaxy..."

"What do you mean!" The white haired girl screamed.

"I mean your a choosen one to save the world!" Black haired girl screamed.

"Fine, I'll... help you," She hated giving in.

Just then something made the birds in the forest stop chirping.

"What is it?" The one with white blurred out.

"There's someone off to the North..." The one with black haired said calmly.

"Who are you?"

"Coco," Coco said. "My name is Coco." The one with white hair looked off in the direction of where she heard a branch snap.

"My name is...uh, call me Shelly," Shelly looked around grabbed the knife off the ground. "Ok, let me get this straight... we're on the same team, right?"

"I guess, depends." Coco took back her weapon and her sight returned. "Are you going the help?"

"Yes! I promise, just keep me alive for a little while longer." Shelly snapped.

"Ok, then we're good." Coco said. Just then a blast of air blew through the woods picking the sticks and leaves off the ground and sending them into the girl's faces. Raising their arms to shield their eyes the squinted to check. Coco's eyes scanned the forest, nothing. It cut their cheeks and arms.

"Run!" Turning and running, they dodged trees and tried not to trip over rock or potruding roots. Low branches wacked their knees. Just then Coco fell, a vine was gripping her ankle. _"Marluxia?"_ Shelly guickly gripped her wrist and pulled her away breaking her from the vine and onto her feet. That's when the first shot went off.

The ground next to their feet exploded and set dirt flying at them. "Run!" Coco screamed again.

"Who's back there?!"

"Just run!" Coco yelled. Jumping over a tiny stream Shelly slipped and fell making mud and water fly everywhere. Landing on the other side Coco and pulled Shelly out of the water and up the slanted hill. Another pop of a gun shot through the woods and the dirt a few centimeters away from Shelly's head bursted and sent dirt everywhere. She screamed.

Coco pulled her from her paralyzed state and pushed her further. Another pop and more dirt flew, the explosions made it hard to navigate through the woods. A rock flew and hit Coco square on the side of the head. She fell losing grip of Shelly.

"Coco! What's going on!?" Shelly yelled.

"I don't know, just move!" Out of the corner of Coco's eye there was a black blur. _"Xigbar"_

Then like an echo through the sky she heard it faint and ever so slightly. "Lightning..." I was his voice. It was Marluxia.

"Flash!" Just then all explosions stopped.

* * *

"Should we leave them alone?" Xigbar asked the pink-brown haired man. 

"For now." He answered. Jumping they both dissapeared in a black blur.

* * *

"Are they gone?" Shelly asked. 

"Yeah, I think so..." She smiled a bit. "Well, your still alive like I promised. We got a deal?"

"If it's goin' to be like this, hell yeah." Shelly said getting onto her wobbly feet.

Coco -Nira- looked off in the distance, the ground they were running on earlier was in ruins. Sighing deeply she inhaled some more. "Man..."

"What?" Shelly asked looking and making eye contact with Coco.

"I don't think we can go back to the village..."

"What?! Why?!" Shelly yelped. Coco sighed again.

"You and you mushy goodbyes, that what. You'll change your mind, I know it and... eventually, I'll die." Nira said her voice fading off.

Shelly's eyes landed on her feet. Maybe the ground, Coco wasn't sure. "Well... I have no choice but to come with you..." She said. Coco looked up, maybe hope was there, maybe it wasn't but she could feel something welling up inside her.

"You don't know what you gettin' into do you?"

"No, I don't... But I don't want someone that's like me goin' out there and dyin' for me..." She paused. "Honestly, I think this is the dumbest thing I've ever done but hey... Who's talkin', right?" She put out her hand to help the confused Nobody off the ground.

"Thanks" Coco breathed.

* * *

**Castle Oblivion**

**12:04 am**

Axel and Demyx sat across from Luxord and Xaldin. Nira was gone, probably never to come back. Never. Axel lazily through another card into the pile in the middle of the table. "Man! I can't stand it! I'm bored!" Axel yelled racking his gloved hand through his hair.

"Well, you wanna play again?" Demyx asked.

"No! Nira could be dead by now and we're sittin' on our fat arses!" He screamed.

"Why are you so concerned?" Luxord spat out.

"Well, Larxene was pronouced dead after her battle with Sora just four hours ago, Nira could be next." Axel protested.

"But then, come to think about it... the whole reason she left could be to meet up with him..." Xaldin cut in.

"Really?" Demyx questioned.

"Yes, she could be looking for him...but-" Xaldin cut himself off.

"What?" Axel leaned in a bit. Luxord lazily looked at him. Demyx licked his lips.

"She could be looking for her Somebody or worse, Riku." Xaldin said. Axel gulped. Demyx slammed his head onto the table.

"Well--there's only one thing to do," Luxord stood from the table.

"What?" Demyx cut in.

"Go find her." Luxord finished ripping a viod in mid-air.

"Really? You really wanna do this Luxord?"

"Of course, with Nira around I have a challenge during poker night." Luxord said almost stepping through.

"I have a feeling that's not the only reason, Luxord," Demyx said slyly. "I think you miss her."

"Why would I miss her?" Luxord asked turning toward them.

"One, she's a girl with big boobs and a nice body. Two, she's important to us all. And three, somewhere, in the shell of a body we have we all miss her," Axel pointed out. Xaldin nodded slightly.

"So do you or not?" Demyx asked pushing him.

Luxord was cornered, sighing he realized his defeat. "Fine, I miss her. Like Axel said we all miss her somehow." Luxord said then turned and walked into the portal.

"Wanna go with him?" Xaldin asked.

"Hell yeah!" Demyx yelled jumping to his feet and running into the portal. Axel looked at Xaldin pleading him to make some sense in this and come then jumped into the viod as well.

Sighing deeply Xaldin lazily got up from the chair and walked into the portal.

* * *

The town of Redwell Hills was below Coco and Shelly, they looked down on it, maybe for the last time in the lives. They would be leaving soon. When dark fell they would find Shelly's house in the jumble of buildings, get some clothes for both of them and then leave for... anywhere. 

Maybe we would start at Port Royal because going back to Castle Oblivion was a big no. So where to go? Antlantis. They had decided to go and relax in the calming waters of Antlantis even though they might grow scales out their backside. But, they were leaving.

"So, when do they shut the lights out?"

"Twelve." Shelly scowled, she was still nervous about leaving.

Smiling Coco looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Don't worry, you'll come back... I promise," She chuckled. "Besides, you'll come back a hero." Shelly laughed.

"Is that true?" Coco frowned a bit.

"Maybe, see, the people I knew weren't exactly singing their praises when I left," Coco frowned thinking about Demyx, Axel, and Xaldin. How were they doing? Were they still there at the castle? Was Larxene ok?

"What do you mean?" Shelly asked. Coco snapped from her thoughts.

"Well, my boss hated me for making in fun of 'im and then I killed a person by accident--"

"You killed someone?!"

"Oh! Don't play sweet with me! You were goin' to shoot me in the back you bottom-feeder!" Coco snapped back. Shelly looked away.

"Go on," Shelly said looking at her feet.

"Well then I was proven the strongest even thought I was a girl. Then, well- I don't want to talk about it." Coco faded off.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad... or can it?" Shelly looked worried.

"Yeah, it is." Coco felt like crying. Maybe because she couldn't do this. She'd end up killing apart of herself and then be left behind the whole time. They would all die. Even Shelly, which in this case had nothing to do with this until now.

Looking up the last light in the town went dark. The streets were now a blanket of darkness. Coco stepped forward once and a gust of wind blew up behind her. Then she felt it. A bad feeling in her gut built up. Looking behind her into the forest she saw faded red eyes in the distance. Then the wind grew stronger, the trees leaves thrown in their face.

_"Something's here, I can feel it," _Just then a low moan grew from the depts. _"Something is here, it's coming... fast." _

"Let's get this over with... " Shelly said, she must've felt it to. Coco eyes shifted to her hand, it was glowing with power.

"Yeah. Let's go." They slid down the side of the hill and next to the front gate of the town, the gaurds were gone. A flickering lamp was right above the enterance.

Summoning her whip Coco aimed and wacked the bulb right out of the light socket. "Ok." She whispered. Shelly and Coco ran forward into the front gate and into the town. "Ok, my house is sixteen streets down and four blocks to the left."

"Damn, you live that far in?"

"Just shutup and move." Shelly snapped.

Walking quietly down the street Coco tumbled hitting a trash can making it fall. Clenching her eyes she waited for a loud sound to break the silence and wake somebody so they could get caught. But nothing came. Opening her left eye she saw that Shelly had caught it just in time.

"Can't you see in the dark?" She asked silently.

"No, can you?"

"Yeah. I got natural night vision, when it gets dark my eyesight turns to green so I can see." She put the trash can back. They moved on.

They made it to the third street when they heard something. "That way." Coco whispered. Shelly snapped her head toward the sound.

"It was a cat." They ran past the fourth street dodging a street gaurd by knocking him out.

On the last street is when a light in a house flickered on and a person stared out of the window. Pressing their bodies so close to the wall they looked like they were squashing themselves, the person right above them slowly took their head back in the window and the light flickered off. Running past and into the last street Shelly lifted herself into her window and after a few eerie silent moments she jumped back out again with a backpack for both of them.

Just then a flashlight spotted them and a black figure stood behind it, shadowed out by darkness. "Who's there?" Shelly asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Just then the flashlight clanked to the ground and the bulb broke blanketing them in darkness yet again. They heard a scream and everything went black, pitch black.

* * *

Luxord looked at Demyx in dissapointment. "Demyx, I think you should let Axel start the fire," He said. A low groan was heard from Demyx who threw yet another match at a tree.

"Fine! Axel, start the fire!" Demyx yelled in anger, or what looked like anger if there was any.

"Finally, do I get to burn off your big fat mouth!" It was a threat. It had been two hours together and already the two total oppisite elements fighting madly.

"How about I drown you to death!" Demyx narrowed his eyes at the red head.

Just then two wooden sticks hit there heads and they both fell to the ground. "Shuttup, both of you," Xaldin cut in. "You two need to ethier get along or split."

"I'd rather die then work with Axel!" Demyx screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'd rather burn from the inside out then listen to him whine all day!" Axel scuffed and leaned against a tree nearby.

"My gawd..." Luxord pulled out a deck of cards and began fiddling with them with his hands. Demyx summoned his sitar and began to fill the air with rythmic notes and sound pieces. Axel played with a lighter.

Sighing, Xaldin slapped his hand against his forehead. "Ok, Axel start the fire. Demyx go whack an animal over the head with your sitar and bring it back here. Luxord..." He paused. "Stand gaurd."

With that all of them did there jobs. Demyx dissapeared in the woods. Axel began to spark the fire and Luxord went about a hundred paces somewhere. "Ok, done," Axel crossed his arms and then sighed being bored withen seconds.

Xaldin scowled. "Axel, do whatever you want... just don't set anything, I mean, anything on fire. Repeat."

Axel sighed. "I can go where ever the hell I want to as long I harm nothing by burning it to a crisp."

"Close enough." Xaldin said and Axel dissapeared.

"Think he'll listen?" Luxord said noticing Xaldin jump. "Well?"

"No, there's no way he would listen to me unless I shove a lance up his ass."

* * *

**Ashes- Ok, here's the new chapter. Did yah like it? Tell me in the reviews, that I got hardly any of. **

**Nira- Review or die! (kidding)**

**Ashes- Well see yah folks later, bye!**


	8. Ok, That Sucked!

**Ashes- Ok, sorry I haven't udated in a while, I've been busy...Stupid school! I hate it, hate it, hate it! It sucks, I'm failing miserbly! God damn!**

**Nira- Ok, I've been captured by something--**

**Ashes- covers her mouth Shut up! They need to find out by themselves! Lets go**

**Nira- Ok, I get it...I get it... I GET CAPTURED BY--!**

**Ashes- tackles Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Nira, Nira are you in there?" A voice called to Nira in her sleep. Nira opened her eyes, there was Layla. _

She looked over her shoulder. "Oh, I don't know... I think they went to the beach, they always go there now," Layla said smiling. "Anyway, how yah been?"

"Really? They go to the beach, what about our spot? Is everyone ok?" Nira stopped, her family. "Is my mom ok, is she worried about me?"

"Oh, yeah, she's worried. She's a nervous wreck, all of Nightmare Nation is looking for you! Where have you been?" Layla asked.

"I've been--Oh, that's not important..." Nira shrugged it off remembering Zexion. **Killer! You killed him! **Her mind always taunted her about it.

Layla waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Are you sure? 'Cause you really look sad, what happened?" She asked.

"I--I killed someone..." Nira let it slip.

Layla's eyes went wide. "So that's why you ran away? You killed somebody!?"

"Yes, Layla, don't tell my mom, please..."

"I don't know--" Nira cut her off by grabbing her shoulders.

"I need you to keep quite, if she finds out...well, I'm doomed, just keep your mouth shut," Nira said, Layla began to fade. "Layla, your breaking up, your fading!"

Layla didn't answer, she had froze, her mouth was moving but no sound came out. It was like a dropped call on your cellphone, just then as if it really was Layla hung up dissapearing into darkness.Just then Larxene, Vexen and Zexion showed up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nira asked. Zexion walked up to her and in an instant Nira's head snapped to one side. She looked up at the silver haired man. His face was shaded and his eyes were cold and heartless.

"Wake up." And he dissapeared. "Wake up!"

Coco snapped up from her spot were she had been sleeping. Shelly was sleeping beside her, but there was something wrong, there was no moon out. Tonight was susposed to be the full moon.

She looked around. "Where are we?"

"Your--in the world of the dead," Maniac laughing, perfect.

"Really? I thought there would be a bunch of dead people floating around..." Shelly's voice started. Coco looked over to her, at least she wasn't in this alone.

"Actually, your in my illusion...No need to worry, if you can guess who it is I will let you see me," The voice said.

"Who is it, Coco?" Shelly asked.

"Uh, it must be someone I know, so, I'm guessing...Zexion?" Coco said.

"Yes?" Zexion's voice started behind her and Shelly.

Coco turned and jumped to her feet, with a smile on her face she jumped up and hugged him tightly around his waist. He hugged her back, tight and warm, she missed him so much.

"Zexion, I missed you!" She said letting go of him and looking up at him. "And you have your heart back! How did that happen?"

"You happened, Coco. Your a key, to Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas is using you as a tool," Zexion stated.

"Ok, sorry for butting in on the reunion, but, who is this guy, Coco?" Shelly asked poking him.

"Oh, this is Zexion..." Coco said bluntly. "He's a--"

"Person," He cut in.

Coco looked back at him weird and looked confused. He smiled, I mean smiled as in 'evil-teenage-boy' smile that said trouble.

"A person..." Shelly said slowly checking over Coco's story. "Ok, you guys are hiding something here. What is it?"

"Nothing, just a simple mission. See, I was susposed to be--missing and well, Coco here, a very close friend, found me..." Zexion said.

Coco looked beyond the isanity level of a hundred by now but she went along with it. Zexion seemed sure about it so, hey, why not? Of course he was a mastermind, right?

Zexion yelped. Both girls looked at him, he was sweating and gagging and holding his stomach. "Zexion! What's wrong!?" Coco ran towards him trying to hold him up.

He chuckled. "It looks like it almost time for me to go again, huh?"

"What? But you just got here..." Coco said, inside she was fighting with herself. This Coco person she had become wasn't the person Zexion knew, it was Nira, her real self. She needed to come out with it sooner or later, better now then later, right?

"Here, take these..." Just then a large and small black case appeared on the floor, they were Zexions because it has his name in silver plated numbers on it.

"Why do we need them?" Shelly asked.

Zexion looked at Coco then Shelly, he smiled weakly, he was indeed in pain. How could he feel it? He didn't have a heart. "The larger case is something that Xig- a close friend gave me. It's a powerful sniper rifle, I never needed it but I think you will. Coco, my friend, I give you something you may find stupid now but...You'll learn to use it soon," Zexion said, "Anyway, I hope you both luck, ok? Oh, and, a piece of advice. Never let the shadows trick you like they did me, be bright, be good and kind because it'll hurt in the end..." He faded away.

"Zexion..." Coco whispered. Shelly sniffed.

"That man, right there, is a guy I would give the Greastest Gay Award...Plus, the speech was good too..." Shelly was trying to make this better, she knew that Coco felt pain, she felt it to.

"You have no idea..." Coco said picking up the tiny box, "This ones mine."

"Why do I get the big one?" Shelly asked trying to pick up the thing.

"Because your a snip, deal," Coco said, "Besides, we gotta finish this, there is no way we can keep running."

"You got that right, I'm tried of peeing my dang pants because we nearly got blown up by..._Something,_" Shelly said.

Coco spun around. "You peed your pants?" She asked, a hint of amusment in her voice.

"I'll explain later, let's move..." Shelly took the stap to the gaint box and strung it over her back. Holding the tiny box and running her fingers over the name engraved in it, Coco sighed.

"Thanks Zexy, I owe you one..." She whispered to the air as she ran off toward her Somebody.

* * *

Xaldin looked around at the woods, he'd rather be at home, back at the castle doing something more...Effective. He was not meant to be out here and looking for Nira. She could take care of herself, right?

"We gotta a smoke cloud!" Luxord yelled from below. Xaldin was up in a tree looking over the gaint forest. "Smoke cloud! 9'o' clock!"

Xaldin looked in the direction that Luxord had pointed out and wiped his dread-locks from his blue eyes. This was nuts, it was probably Axel getting into trouble or something. Nira wouldn't be stupid enough to start a smoke cloud in the middle of a forest. He jumped over the trees toward the cloud, Luxord following close behind.

* * *

Nira peaked over the hill, nothing. There was a smoke cloud within two hundred feet of them. It was way too close for there comfort, who could of made it?

"Coco! What should I do?" Shelly screamed from above in a tree.

"Set your sights on the person who made it then tell me what they look like," She yelled back. Shelly did as she was told.

Looking through the scope Shelly moved slowly to make sure she didn't miss a thing. She slowly and silently looked over the smoke cloud. Nothing, it was to thick.

"It's to thick! I don't see anything!" Shelly yelled.

Coco nodded, she knew what she had to do. She had to go in. Maybe someone she knew from the Organization was there. Just maybe. Most likely Axel, he would of done something this stupid. Walking into the smoke and reaching out in front of her like a blind man Coco slowly made her way through the pitch black smoke.

Coco felt herself reach for a tree, she thought that was fear but she knew, she knows she can't feel feelings, it was impossible. Coughing and reaching her throat and looking at the tree she was grasping and holding on for dear life was a oak; a gaint oak. Feeling small compared to it she wondered if the tree had feelings or not.

Loking around she again clutched the handle of the case that Zexion had given them. What was it? What could of caused him to come back to life? Again Coco found herself gripping onto it tighter and tighter. She'd end up like him someday, wondering the world outside forever in pain and misunderstanding. Walking forward blindly like a blind man she gasped for air.

"Hey, Nira, what's up?" A voice called from the black smoke.

"Axel?"

"Yep, so what are you doin' here?" He asked leaning into her face.

Her face went solid. "What are you thinking you thick headed freak!? Your burning down te whole forest, my cover!" She yelled then gaging on smoke. "You asshole! Your so-- Your so stupid!"

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment..." He snapped his finger and then the fire stopped crackling and the smoke began to clear at a unhealthy rate. Xaldin was angry, he was close and by the looks of it, not angry, pissed.

"Uh-oh, looks like Dreadlocks is pretty angry..." Just then as he knew it was going to happen a bunch of cards wrapped around his body like a rope and tightened, lifting him into the air.

"Axel! You are an idiot!" Luxord screamed, he looked at Coco. "Nira?" His face was puzzled. The cards came back to him and a second later Axel faceplanted the ground with a loud pitiful yelp.

"Yes, nice to see you again, Luxord. How's Port Royal lately?" Nira asked removing her white hair from her face that was now covered in black spots and dirty. Xaldin soon landed and glared at Axel who was now rubbing his forehead. He turned toward Nira and smiled a white toothy smile.

"Nice to see you again, Nira," Xaldin said circling her. "New get-up looks nice on you."

"Thanks, so why are you lots here?" She asked glancing over the older Nobodies. Just then there was a rustle in the trees and then swinging from the nearest branch Shelly landed beside her, gaint box holding her sniper rifle on her back. "Hello, Shelly, lovely enterance."

"I've been working on it..." She said sarcastically. "So, who are these kooks?" Shelly looked at Axel then Luxord then Xaldin. Nira laughed a bit.

"Nira. What is she talking about?" Axel asked standing up. Nira shrugged. She looked at Shelly and blinked, Xaldin caught it. Turning back toward the pyro Nira smiled.

"Well, Axel, since you guys don't my current problem so...This is MY Somebody and well, I'm her Nobody. So, me and her are traveling through the worlds to find a disturbance that I felt before I left the castle. See, I don't want Saix to know because he'll rat faster then you can say 'Oh Shit!' so, here I am."

Axel smirked and looked at Luxord. "Then the first place we need to go is Port Royal, Jack Sparrow knows everything that's goin' on, so, let's check it out!" He said not noticing the daggers beening shot at him from Luxord.

"Thanks Axel, so, where's Demyx?" Nira asked looking around.

"Oh, he went swimming, I spotted a lake about a half a mile away from here with a merman in it," Shelly butted in. It sounded weird but Nira had no clue that Demyx, of all people, was a merman. It made sense since he loved water so much, but hey. Small package, big surprises. Nira nodded and opened a dark portal, Shelly seemed to flinch but Nira didn't notice.

Walking into the corridorrs of darkness with Axel, Luxord and Xaldin following close behind she paused and looked at Shelly. She nodded and smiled jerking her head towards the portal. Shelly nodded knowing it was safe, she went in to before the portal closed.

* * *

Demyx was having the time of his life. He hadn't swam in about three years, letting his fin out was so relaxing. He never understood why the rest of the Organization didn't want a pool but if Xemnas ever wanted one he'd go along with him. A fish stopped and looked at him for a moment as if it could speak to him, Demyx stopped and smiled at it.

It seemed to approve and swam away. Demyx touched bottom letting the dirt and sand fly a little. He stared up at the sumshine showing through the water, he loved how it glittered. Just then something dropped into the lake about fifty-three feet away. He was startled a bit but soon swam toward where he had heard the puncture in the water.

By the time he got to the area there was a still a ripple in the water and it kept traveling. He stared at the ripple for a moment until he heard something swim past him. With a flick of his fin he headed in that direction. Nothing.

Then fingers ran down his sides and he laughed loudly, no one knew he was ticklish there except Nira and she was what they were searching for. He turned around and smiled widely. "Nira! It's you!" said Demyx happily even thought they were still under water. Merman, hello?

Nira nodded and held a peace sign up and smiled not opening her mouth. She opened eyes a little wider and then pointed to the surface. Demyx nodded and grabbed her arm and swam her up. When they got the surface Demyx smiled so wide it looked like it was from ear-to-ear.

"Nira! When did you learn how to swim like that?" Demyx asked. Nira shrugged. "I got lessons back where I used to live, yah know, Nightmare Nation." Demyx nodded and looked toward the shore to see Xaldin, Luxord and Axel all waving and smiling. Then there was a girl, one he hadn't seen before.

Him and Nira swam for shore and Demyx didn't get out of the water. Axel smiled and laughed a little. "Who knew, a merman..." Demyx stuck out his tongue. Axel smirked and began to wake off his cloak then his shirt. He stripped until his black boxers shown and jumped into the water. Coming up from the water and shaking his head sending droplets of water everywhere.

"Come one in, Xaldin. Waters great!" Axel went under again and then Nira dissapeared under to, then Demyx. Soon everyone was in the water. Having races and splashing each other in the faces, even Shelly. Soon night fell and Axel had to light a few tiki torches made out of dryed grass and Xaldin's weapons. They worked pretty well. Soon dinner was ready. Fish.

Demyx puckered a lip when he saw the fried fish on a twig over the fire. Nira padded his back. "Don't worry, it died quickly, no pain..." Shelly reasured. Demyx drew in a sob and sighed, he still couldn't walk. All that was left of his fin was his webed feet and scales on his legs.

Shelly had given him a towel that Axel had retrieved from the castle due to Demyx would be totally naked after his tranformation. Nira sat next to him and smiled. "So, Demyx, why didn't you tell me about your--well, tail?" She asked pointing to his feet.

Demyx blushed. "No reason, just slipped my mind really." He said smiling down at his feet. He turned to Nira and laughed in his throat. "Yah know, I never thought you might take the fact that I'm a merman so little..."

"Well, I really would love to tell you it is sorta freaky but, hey, not your fault is it?" Nira said smiling. Demyx shook his head and looked at the water with want.

"No, Demyx you just started getting dry!" Nira warned. "Xaldin would kill me if you got back in!" To late, Demyx had already jumped in. To late now, where's the lance?

Nira slowly and silently made her way to the water removing her shirt and her jeans before slowly slinking into the water. Dunking her head below the water and making her way into the deeper side of the lake, further away from the camp site. Turning around she almost choked. There was Demyx smiling his butt, tail flipping.

"How are you?" He asked. Nira narrowed her eyes and then grabbed for him pulling him to the surface. When the reached it Nira was about to say something when she felt soft lips on hers. Demyx had kissed her, again. She could feel her face getting warm and red. She leaned it to it.

She kissed Demyx back, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling into it. They stayed like that for about two minutes when Nira pulled away. "Wow, you're a good kisser..." Nira said smiling. Demyx smiled back and pulled her towards the shore. She put her head on his chest and soon fell asleep with him. Both of them smiling way into the night.

* * *

Xigbar reloaded his gun. Marluxia went on sharpening his syth with a stone and holding a flower between his teeth to keep from shouting out in madness. Three days in the forest and we still couldn't find the dumb Somebody. Nira was hiding her well. With Shelly around Nira would disobey Xermnas's orders and that wasn't a good thing.

Even thought Marluxia loathed the Superior with a passion he had to at least to pretend to like him to stay alive. Xigbar looked at the pinked haired man for one moment, just long enough to make eye-contact. Marluxia dropped the flower just in time to let the lance pierce the stem and knock it against the tree next to Xigbar.

"Ok, I'm pissed now..." Xigbar said with a monotone. Eye narrowed jumped up and landed upside down a tree branch. Summoning his other gun and looking for a target he settled his breathing trying not to be heard.

* * *

Marluxia set his syth on his shoulder and looked around for a target. Just then a chakram zoomed through the air cut down a tree in a split second and heading for Marluxia's neck. Dodging the chakram he jumped to another tree and landed safely. Just then a gunshot fired. Was it Xigbar? 

No, the bullet hit Marluxia's shoulder and blood squirted through the air for a second. The lance that was in the tree disappeared from the tree in a flash and another one hit the tree Marluxia was standing on.

* * *

Xigbar warped from tree to tree and fired blindly. Warping again a keyblade that was milky white flew towards him and he dodged and for a just a small opening the air moved. Nira was behind him. He turned and nothing was there and she was behind him again. Feeling the metal of the keyblade puncture skin made Xigbar yelp. 

He shot blindly again. He heard a chuckle and then another slash from the keyblade. Xigbar caught sight of her for only one moment, maybe less. Her hair had turned from chestnut brown to black and her face had tribal tattoos on it that covered not only her face but her arms, her legs and her eyes?

* * *

Marluxia had slashed several trees already and yet no blood. Another bullet hit his leg then his arm holding his syth with made him wince. He was actually feeling pain. 

Another chakram, actually two sliced through the air and Axel appeared in a blur. His wicked smiled, flame filled eyes. "C'mon Marluxia, your better then this!" He would screamed. Then you'd hear a chuckle from Xaldin or maybe Dermyx from now and then.

* * *

Xigbar felt another slash and decided this wasn't worth it. "Aw, c'mon, your done playing with me?" Nira yelled and then Xigbar got another hit. 

"I'm done! You win!" Xigbar opened a portal and tried to walk through but just then it split in two. There was Nira, curly black tattoos and weird tattooed eyes. What was wrong with her? Xigbar gasped, eye wide.

"Your not done yet, are you? Are you scared?!" She screamed wiping her blades through the air at him. "C'mon!" She screamed. Xigbar shot and nailed her in the right shoulder which was a little off for him. She disappeared.

It was over, for now. Xigbar disappeared in a dark portal.

* * *

Marluxia chopped down another tree and smiled. There was Axel. No, he disappeared and was gone. Something stabbed Marluxia in the back and then pulled out, Marluxia screamed. 

"How about that, you do have feelings..." Axel chuckled. Marluxia's weapon disappeared and he disappeared in a portal. Axel stood there bored for a moment then dismissed his weapons. "Well, that was boring..."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Nira said taking her blades away. Shelly jumped down next to Nira and started to pack away her weapon. Xaldin and Demyx jumped up onto the branch.

"There catching onto us..." Demyx pointed out. Luxord appeared in a dark portal. They all looked at him.

"Well, Jack says it's ok to stay on the ship just don't cause any trouble or else I pay for it..." Luxord sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

Nira smiled. "What kind of 'pay'?" She asked smirking. Axel put his hand on Luxord's shoulder and smiled. Luxord shrugged his hand off. Shelly smiled at Nira and nodded. "Well, Luxord, I didn't know Jack dug you that way, I just thought you guys were poker buddies..." Shelly said smiling.

"We were..."Luxord said unpleased

* * *

**Ashes: Guess whnat guys, we get to see Jack Sparrow! You know he's sexy! Anywho, see you next chapter!**

**Nira&Shelly: Bye!**


	9. Puppets

**Ashes: Yellow! Pink and Purple! Anyway, how have all you guys been? Well, here's a new chapter!**

**Shelly: -waves- Hi everyone!**

**Nira: My god, what now Ashes?**

**Ashes: Well...I don't know, we'll have to find out, huh?**

**Nira: I guess... -sighs-**

* * *

Nira grasped her shoulders tightly and gasped at the pain. What? Pain? She shrugged it off, it was her mind playing tricks on her. Shelly sat beside her storing her gun away and slowly grasping Demyx's first aid kit. 

"You don't need to..." Nira said grasping it tighter making her arm go numb. "I don't feel pain remember?"

Shelly shrugged it off and took it as a compliment. "Yeah, YOU don't feel it but I do," Shelly shoved her hand off her injury. "Suck it up." Nira sighed, there was no point fighting herself, it was stupid.

Xaldin sat in front of her and sighed. "You guys look alike, you know that?"

"Duh! She's me!" Nira yelled in both fustration and annoyance. Shelly wasn't exactly being gentle. It was like she was becoming less and less like herself everyday, like she was being sucked up. By Shelly.

"We need to find Sora..." Demyx said silently. Everyone looked at him and he looked back. "C'mon, they look alike, they act alike. Litterally! Is it just me of do both of them act like Roxas and Sora? Doesn't it seem odd?"

Luxord put his hand to his chin and Axel seemed to lower his eye thinking about his younger blond friend. Luxord came to breaking the silence. "That means, just like Roxas...Nira will be swallowed by her Other."

Everyones eyes widened, even Shelly's. Nira stayed silent. Luxord looked at Xaldin and Demyx exchanged glances with a hurt looking Axel. "No! Not again! Not to another one of us!" Axel screamed as if he actually felt.

"Axel." The name came from Nira's voice. He looked at her and her downed head. "Shut up." It was blunt and poison. Axel closed his eyes and swallowed. Xaldin seemed to look at a random tree and Luxord began to fiddle with his fingers.

Nira lifted her head. It was heavy anf she felt like it would fall off. Shelly had stopped from shock and had kept quiet feeling the tension. Nira opened her mouth then closed it. "That's our destiny... We don't fade into darkness, we fade into our Other. We become them and we live a different life."

Shelly sighed. "God...You mean, even though your a good person and you have your own life you just--Fade?" Shelly asked closing her case to the rifle.

"Yes. It's like a terrible curse but although we live it it has messed us up some..." Nira said gripping the handle to Zexion's case. "Just like I murdered Zexion, he faded away knowing that he would just disappear and be forgotten."

Xaldin sighed wiping a loose dreadlock from his face. Luxord continued to shuffle a deck of cards he had summoned to the scene. Demyx clenched his sitar tightly. Axel hung his head and was clenching a tree.

Shelly chuckled nervously. "But, look, even if you do fade doesn't that mean you, yah know, still exist somewhere? You know, in me?" She asked nervously pointed to her heart. Nira nodded.

"Sort of, I quess. I'm the Key to the Keyblade Master but hey, I don't know everything..." Nira said. Closing her eyes she sighed heavily and shook voilently. Someone was going to fade, and soon.

* * *

Port Royal was silent and gloomy like usual, the wind of the ocean made a few feel very close to home. If you were hear, below in the town a party was going on and you could hear it. Guns and laughter, bottles crashing and hooting and yelling. 

"Man, sounds like some kind of party," Axel exclaimed with a light chuckle. Shelly smiled, she was getting attached to the red head and Nira couls feel it within her stomach. A fluttery feeling with slight dizziness. "Could we go Nira?"

"Sure. You guys go, I'll look for a place to lay a sleep sack out...See yah in the mornin'?" Everyone nodded and headed the oppisite direction. Nira waved and smiled forcefully to make a good cover up, when they were out of sight she turned to see a black figure.

The figure was short and was wearing a shredded version of the Organization's cloak. His eyes glittered like ice and smiled even more evilly, his sharpened fangs showing under blue chapped lips. Silver hair tossled and ripped out in spots making him look like a year old corpse.

"Hello Nira, remember me?" His voice was broken and scratchy. Coughing a clump of squashy and red looking liquid fell to the ground and spread with a 'splat!'. Nira wrinkled her nose at the stench. "I know you can feel it! Just like me!"

Suddenly he ripped open his cloak and showed a hole, a deep hole, reddened by infection. Nira almost threw up, inside a still beating heart that pumped and pumped. With every pump another stream of blood fell to the floor. Just then the heart stopped beating and Nira nearly choked. She felt it ping inside her chest, the ripping hollow feeling.

**Thump! Thump**!

Nira could barely breathe. She wavered a bit, losing her senses rather quickly. She sumbled a bit and moved closer and closer to the edge of the wall rimmed with cannons.

**THUMP!**

It pumped in her ears so hard it made her head hurt, she tripped and lay there for a moment. Soon her body wieght went against her and she began to tip backwards, soon she was off the edge.

_Zexion! _

"Zexion!" The scream tore through the air like lightning as she slowly plummeted to the icy waters below.

* * *

Shelly felt a ping inside her chest and then without any warning she threw up, all over the ground. Crew mates scattered and Shelly hocked up another good amount of fluid. Luxord bent down and patted her back with a disgusted look on his face. He looked at the Black Pearls captian and smiled nervously. 

"Sorry, she's not use to ships," Luxord said. Jack Sparrow shrugged and walked back into his quarters. Luxord looked back down at Shelly and grumbled. "Shelly, what's wrong?"

Shelly gasped at the taste of stomach fluid and last nights lunch. "Nira--She's in trouble!" She gasped again and threw up all over the floor. Xaldin walked up and so did Axel. Luxord looked back at them concerned.

"She says that Nira's in trouble." He said monotone.

Axel looked around and then frowned. "Seems like Demyx already went to check," Axel said.

"What do you mean?" Shelly asked gasping.

Axel smirked and the cupped his hands around his mouth. "Man Over Board! But no fear, he's a merman, he can swim..." He said fading off.

The crew members ran to the sides of the boat looking for the departed man or woman but after seeing nothing they soon retreated. Axel got slapped on the back of the head, hard. Xaldin was big and sometimes stupid but hell, he could pack a punch!

* * *

Water, lots of it. It surounded her, it blinded her, it kept her safe. She now realized what was happening, all the people she killed or died near her were becoming puppets. She felt so stupid, so useless and most of all - even though she couldn't admit it totally - scared. 

Even though she couldn't feel her arms or legs, much less her head - which she hoped was still attached to her body - because she hit rock bottom in less then a second because of the fall and now, she was just laying there. The bottom of the shore seemed a lot cooler then the world above.

Grasping the sand below she realized what she had to do, she needed to find the dumbass who started this. Opening her eyes she found the water around her to be blood red. She now knew she would die if she didn't move her lazy body. She probably cracked her skull clean open or maybe - to her luck - that thing followed her.

All of a sudden something picked her up and brought her to the surface. It washed her up onto the beach and took a look at her head.

"Nira, are you okay?" It asked, it's blonde hair hanging over it's face. "Nira, say something."

"Something." Nira said in a raspy voice. Water falling from her mouth.

Demyx looked happy and smiled weakly. "I'm so glad your alive. I mean, yah know, what happened?" He asked shaking her a bit.

"Well, I really don't know. I sorta, fell after Zexion attacked me," Nira said trying to lift herself up.

Demyx looked confused. "Wait a minute. You mean Zexion is still alive?" Demyx paused trying to piece this together. "I thought he died in the accident."

Nira chuckled a bit. "I thougth so to. But he isn't exactly alive he's more like a puppet. He was being controled."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I left you with a little cliffhanger there. Anyway, this is the last chapter for this part fo the story, okay? Anyway, the next part will be put up soon.**


	10. Epilogue

**Ashes- Well, yeah experiment stuff. Bleh.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own KH or KH2. You get it, yah know I'm not beating around the bush. I own my characters and the plot line, that's all. **

**Epilogue**

* * *

Nira looked up at the night sky. All her friends were asleep, off in dream land, somewhere she couldn't go. Never touch. Dreams were a sign of humanity, being human and being innocent. She wasn't, far from it.

She looked at Shelly, scowled and she felt a part of her awaken yet again. _Kill her, get her out of the way. She'll disappear, not you._

Nira shook her head. No, she wouldn't listen. _Stupid girl, you know you feel it! She'll take **your **life, she'll take **your **place. She'll **kill** you._

Nira growled deep in her throat, her skin becoming dark and cold. Her blue eyes flashed yellow and glazed over. Her normal teeth became pointed animal teeth, like she was some kind of rapid thing. Her nails turned into black claws that grew longer then usual. She growled deeply making Luxord and Demyx turn in their sleep.

She instantly fell quite, like she knew how to hunt her prey. She silently slinked around them and without a sound she was above Shelly looking down at her hungrily. It wasn't Nira any more, it was wasn't even human. It was simply an _thing. _Maybe something that resembled a Heartless but it didn't act the same.

She cracked her knuckles as she hooked her claws around in some kind of weird animalistic fist and bared her fangs and growled lightly. She brought her fist up and in one quick motion she slammed her claws down and through Shelly's neck snapping it in the process. Blood pooled around her as her somewhat sleeping body laid there.

The thing smiled, it resembled Nira but it wasn't her. She growled happily and took her blood covered hand out of the flesh of the girl laying there. The thing licked on of it's blood covered finger and purred as if it had needed that it.

Suddenly the lights flicked on and Demyx stood there with not only Luxord wide awake but Axel and Xaldin as well. The thing narrowed it's yellow eyes at them. Before they could even move or summon their weapons the Heartless-like thing swooped down and ran grabbing something off the ground where the girl Nira once lay and jumped out the window with a sudden crash of the glass shattering. Demyx and Axel ran to the window of the ship and Axel soon growled. "It got away!" He yelled in fustration.

"That's not all it accomplished. It killed Shelly and took Nira and her belongings," Luxord pointed out. Xaldin sighed and shook his head.

Then with a heavy sigh he pointed out something no one had expected. "No, that was Nira," Xaldin said setting the silence ringing over the other three men.

* * *

**Well, there you go. The Epilogue and well, you'll need to wait till the next section. "Moments Like These Make Everything Go Wrong." **

**Hope to see you!**


End file.
